


spread your wings for me

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Always, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bad Boy Ashton, Bottom Luke, Car Sex, Choking, Cliche, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Fighting Kink, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hot, Humiliation, Innocence, Innocent Luke, Innocent kink, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of drugs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Naughty Luke, Panties, Pet Names, Power Bottom Luke, Recreational Drug Use, Religion, Religion Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Luke, Top Ashton, Touching, Underage Smoking, Verbal Humiliation, Wing Kink, and drag racing, ashton calls luke angel, ashton likes how innocent luke is, bad ass ash, basically ash fucks luke in a church, but not really, dark ash, idk - Freeform, if thats a thing, its always rough sex, just for a moment, mentions of drinking, praying, praying kink, preachers son luke, this sucks, we've been through this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes watching Luke cough on smoke from a joint, or cry when he gets his lip pierced, or whine when he rides Ashton filthily. He likes the bruises he leaves on Luke’s thighs, and he likes that Luke has to wear turtlenecks to hide his hickeys covering his neck.</p><p>He likes destroying Luke’s innocence one little piece at a time.</p><p>And this is just another piece that he’s taking for himself.</p><p>Or the one where Ashton likes to watch Luke pray, and Luke is more than happy to serve the bad boy of the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup squad?  
> It's been a while.  
> hope you guys enjoy this really, really smutty...thing i've written.  
> for those who have read KBTL, you know i go to a catholic school, so that's what this is inspired by. lolz.  
> sorry it's so bad and so smutty.  
> love y'alls, comments are always appreciated.  
> XX-Alex
> 
> ps. this is unedited so...don't yell at me, i'm only 15

There’s something absolutely sinful to Ashton about Luke. 

He can’t tell if it’s the pretty pink lips or those sparkling blue eyes or the way he acts like a baby kitten sometimes. There’s just something about the innocence in Luke that makes Ashton want to do horrible things to him. 

Luke knows of Ashton’s perverseness. He’s seen it in Ashton’s eyes when they kiss under street lights and when Ashton touches his waist in his car. He feels it when Ashton grips his arms, or when he gets possessive over the blonde.

Everyone has told Luke that Ashton is bad news. Everyone has told Luke that Ashton is crazy, that he smokes more than should be possible, and that he takes advantage of pretty innocent boys who have blue eyes and soft skin. 

But Luke is attracted to him, like a moth to the light. Luke is innocence and light, a boy who prays, and Ashton is darkness and mystery, a boy who wants nothing but to taint the purity surrounding a pretty thing like Luke. They say opposites attract, and every time Luke sees Ashton in his black jacket, a cigarette on his lips, simply _radiating_ darkness, he is  _ definitely  _ attracted. 

He can’t keep himself away, and every time he goes back to the church, he has to confess because of the things he lets Ashton do to him. Ashton is dirty and sexy, and god, some days, Luke just can’t stop thinking about him. Ashton is drawing him in, like a deadly drug that Luke keeps smoking even though it burns his lungs. 

Ashton’s attraction to Luke is the talk of the school at the moment. It’s cliche, their “relationship” which really isn’t a relationship at all. Luke is the preacher’s son, an innocent boy who just wants some adventure, and Ashton is the rebel, who doesn’t come to school and is trouble itself. Luke wants that, he wants the danger and the love and the sex. He wants Ashton. 

And Ashton? 

Well fuck, Luke is gorgeous. Who wouldn’t want to fuck the innocence out of that beautiful boy? 

In fact, there’s one time in particular that Ashton really wants to have his way with him. 

There’s something about Luke praying that makes Ashton itch with the need to fuck the living hell out of him. He knows it probably has something to do with the act of praying being so fucking innocent, and honestly, that’s Ashton’s biggest kink. He thoroughly enjoys watching Luke be bad for him. 

He likes watching Luke cough on smoke from a joint, or cry when he gets his lip pierced, or whine when he rides Ashton filthily. He likes the bruises he leaves on Luke’s thighs, and he likes that Luke has to wear turtlenecks to hide his hickeys covering his neck. 

He likes destroying Luke’s innocence one little piece at a time. 

And this is just another piece that he’s taking for himself. 

He creeps up the side of the church, his footsteps echoing in the almost empty building. Luke is still kneeling when he reaches him, his hands folded, and his head hanging, his lips moving slightly as he murmurs out a prayer. Ashton almost laughs. Instead, he slides in next to the younger boy, and folds his hands in his lap. 

When Luke finishes his praying, he sits back up, and smiles at Ashton. His cheeks are red, and his blue eyes sparkle with joy at seeing the boy. 

“Hey pretty boy.” Ashton says with a smirk, throwing his arm over Luke’s shoulders. Luke blushes, and leans into his touch. 

“What’re you doing here? You know you shouldn’t be here.” He whispers. Ashton scoffs, and runs his fingers through the back of Luke’s hair. 

“Angel.” He says with a click of his tongue. “I go where I want.” 

Luke blushes again. 

“I know.” He says, his eyes flicking away from Ashton’s face, and no, the older boy won't have that. He grasps Luke’s chin in his hand, and turns his pretty face towards him. 

“Don’t look away, angel.” He says before pressing his lips to Luke’s. Luke whines a little, and pulls away, looking at Ashton with wide eyes. 

“Ash, you know...you know we can’t do that here.” He whispers with an appalled tone. Ashton rolls his eyes, and presses another kiss to Luke’s lips, much to the boy’s horror. 

“I told you, angel, I do what I want.” He whispers darkly, one of his hands gripping the boy’s bony hip easily. “That includes you.” 

Luke shudders, and licks at his bottom lip, pulling away from Ashton. 

“No, Ash. Not here.” He says, looking up at the altar. This is a sacred place of worship. He won’t have Ashton dirtying the pure air. 

“You saying no to me, pretty one?” He whispers, letting his face fall into Luke’s neck, licking at the sweet skin there. “That’s definitely a first.”

Luke resists the urge to moan, and places his hands on Ashton’s chest, pushing at him weakly. Ashton just grabs both of his small hands in one of his large ones. 

“C’mon, angel.” He whispers. His free hand starts rubbing the top of Luke's thin thighs. Luke scoots away, pushing at Ashton's shoulders. 

“Ashton, seriously. You have to stop.” He whispers, and Ashton growls deep in his throat. 

“Luke.” He says with a hitch in his voice, but Luke isn't falling for it. 

“Take me home. If you wanna do this, fine, but it can't be here.” Luke says with a weak voice. Ashton shakes his head. 

“It has to be here, Luke.” He says. He's pressing kisses to Luke's neck now, ravishing the soft skin on his neck. 

“Ashy, please. I'll even ride you in your car. I will.” Luke begs, and that's saying something, because Luke  _ hates  _ riding Ashton in the backseat, but Ashton won't have it. Luke is pissing him off now. He grabs Luke's shoulders, and pushes, forcing his back to the wood of the pew. He climbs on top of him, and before Luke can protest, he kisses him, pushing his tongue straight into his mouth. Luke whines, and shoves against Ashton, but the older boy has had it with him. He knows Luke wants it, he's just being dramatic. 

Ashton breaks away from Luke's mouth, and kisses down his neck. Luke arches under him, and whimpers. 

“Ashton, I can't, you know I can't.” He whines, but Ashton hushes him by pulling his hair harshly. 

“Luke, shut up.” He hisses, pushing Luke's arching chest down. Luke isn't crying, so he's not really worried. He can  _ always  _ safe word out if he needs to. Ashton won't hurt him, at least, not badly. 

“Please don't make me, not here, Ash.” He whimpers as Ashton licks at his sweet spot behind his ear. Ashton shakes his head, and bites down on Luke's neck so hard, skin breaks. 

“I'm gonna fuck you here, Luke. Stop whining.” He mutters, his hands trailing down Luke's tummy lightly. Luke just whimpers, and fists his hands in the back of Ashton's shirt.

“I'll make you feel good angel, just let me have you.” He mutters. His hands slide under Luke's shirt, feeling his soft tummy, pressing almost gentle kisses to his throat. 

“I…” Luke trailed off, his eyes closing as Ashton kisses his Adam's apple. “O-Okay.”

Ashton smiles wickedly against his skin, and kisses Luke again.

There's something about Luke's mouth that drives Ashton wild. It's sweet, his natural taste, the feel of his tongue, Ashton just can't get enough. He could kiss Luke until the day he dies. 

Luke's body is tight under him, tense about doing something so  _ dirty  _ in a church.

“Relax, Angel.” He whispers against Luke's cheek. Luke shakes his head, and digs his nails in Ashton's back. 

“I can't. We  _ really  _ shouldn’t be doing this.” Luke whines. Ashton scoffs.

“Why?” He asks with distaste. 

“Because it's a holy place, and what we do is  _ not  _ holy.” He whispers back. Ashton shakes his head, and kisses Luke briefly, squeezing his small hips with his huge hands. 

“ _ I'm  _ not holy, Angel. I thought you figured that out by now.” He says filthily. Luke can't help himself, and he moans.

“Trust me,  _ I  _ know.” He whispers back. He presses an innocent kiss of his own to Ashton's lips. Ashton feels a hot surge of heat run through him. 

“You are, though.” Ashton says, grabbing Luke's hips, and lifting him. He stands up, giving Luke no other choice but to wrap his legs around his waist. Luke shudders in his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Stop worrying, I'm sure God will be able to forgive his favorite angel, aren’t you?” Ashton says, nipping at Luke's jaw. He walks with Luke clinging to him, taking him up the marble stairs, and to the altar, setting Luke down on it.

The look on Luke's face is absolutely  _ horrified  _ at the prospect of being on the most  _ sacred  _ part of the church. Ashton smirks, and goes in to kiss him, but Luke dodges it. 

“We can't sit here, Ashton. I'm drawing the line here.” He says seriously, and Ashton almost laughs at the younger boy. He brings his hands to Luke's neck, pushing on him slightly. 

“Be quiet.” He says seriously, squeezing Luke's skin until he's only slightly uncomfortable. “You do as I say.” 

Luke's eyes go wide. Ashton has always been extremely dominating, and if Luke is telling the truth, it's seriously the hottest thing possible. Whatever resolve he had resolves at the look on Ashton's face. The submissive side of him takes over, and all rational thought leaves his brain. 

“O-okay.” He whimpers. He feels a little shame in him for making Ashton upset. “I'll be quiet.” 

“Good.” Ashton says, he pushes Luke until he's laying back on the altar. Luke goes easily, and whines when Ashton grabs the hem of his shirt, and pulls it from his chest, throwing it to the floor. His own soon joins it, and now both boys are naked from the waist-up, Luke shivering at the cold air. 

Ashton plants a heavy hand next to Luke's head, and leans down, kissing a trail down Luke's gentle skin. 

“Are you listening to me?” Ashton asks, looking at the pretty boy who is writhing under his mouth. Luke nods, and Ashton pinches his side.

“Yes. Yes, I'm listening, I promise.” Luke says, his skin burning where Ashton pinched him. 

“Good boy.” Ashton mutters, straightening back out, and spreading Luke's legs, standing between them, and setting his hands on Luke's hips. “You do a lot of praying, you know that, Luke?”

Luke nods, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Yeah. Dad...Dad says it's how we praise the best.” Luke whimpers out. Ashton chuckles, and unbuttons Luke's jeans. 

“That's bullshit, Luke.” Ashton growls out. Luke shakes his head, and grabs his shoulders. 

“It's not.” Luke whimpers. Ashton shakes his head, and presses his thumbs into Luke's hips without mercy. 

“It is. You're on your knees a lot, Angel.” He says, kissing Luke just under his ribs. “Wish you were on your knees for me half as much as you're on them for  _ God _ .” 

Luke whines loudly, digging his nails into Ashton's skin. 

“Ash...ash, that's not fair.” He says, and the older boy growls. 

“When did I  _ ever  _ say-” Ashton stops for a second to yank Luke's jeans down quickly, revealing his lacy underwear. “that I play fair?” 

Luke groans as Ashton lifts his thighs to pull his panties off too, he doesn’t bother struggling, just lets Ash do what he wants. 

“You...you didn't.” He says, and Ashton nods.

“That's right.” He says, stroking Luke's bare legs. “Good boy.”

Luke keens at his favorite phrase, arching his chest off the cool stone altar for Ashton. His chest is bursting into goosebumps, and his now exposed cock is laying hard and pretty on his tummy, his legs spread wide for Ashton. He feels bare, and he feels  _ dirty.  _

“God, Luke, look at you.” Ashton whispers. His fingers are pressing into Luke's skin harshly. “You're such a whore right now, Angel.” 

Luke whines, and pulls his legs away from Ashton's hands, making the older boy even angrier than before. 

“That's not true, I'm not.” 

“You are.” Ashton growls, pinning Luke's legs down to the stone table. “You know lying is a sin.”

Luke squirms in Ashton's grasp, thrashing and whining. 

“Ash.” He says softly. 

“You can't tell me you're not, baby.” Ashton says smoothly. He kisses each of Luke's hips. “Look, you're about to get fucked by walking trouble on an altar, right in front of your God.” 

That's when the tears start. Gentle, fat drops start rolling down Luke's cheeks, and his legs go limp in Ashton's grasp. 

Ashton hushes him, and wipes his tears away. 

“Don't cry, Angel.” He whispers. “You and I both know you want it, there's no need to cry.” 

Luke shakes his head weakly, sniffling for all he's worth. Ashton laughs.

“Are you trying to tell me that you  _ don’t  _ want it?” He taunts. Luke pants, looking at Ashton as the older boy unbuttons his own jeans, and slips out of them. Ashton is almost completely bare in front of him, and Luke is reminded why he likes this so much. 

Ashton usually gives Luke the praise for looks, but who are they kidding? Ashton is gorgeous, all tan skin and curls and gentle eyes. That’s the only part of Ashton that Luke has ever found to be soft. His eyes. 

“N-No.” He sniffles through the tears. Ashton smirks cockily. 

“That’s a good boy.” He says, coming to stand between Luke’s spread legs again. He grabs the boy by his neck, and pulls him so that he’s sitting up. 

“Touch it.” He whispers, grabbing Luke’s wrist so hard that it hurts a little bit. Luke bites his lip again, and he’s surprised that the flesh hasn’t torn by now with the work he and Ashton have done on it. 

“Luke,” Ashton says, looking at Luke with brilliant hazel eyes. Luke sees the love in them, even if it’s deep and hidden. “do it.” 

Luke nods, and follows his order, reaching his right hand down, and wrapping his fingers around Ashton’s length through his boxers. 

The corner of Ashton’s mouth raises in a small smile that he’s trying to keep hidden, and Luke’s heart speeds up in response. Ashton surges forward and kisses him, his mouth warm and hot on Luke’s cold one. His tongue slips inside easily, breaking Luke’s resolve almost instantly. Luke whimpers, and grabs Ashton’s hair in his free hand. Ashton chuckles into his mouth while the younger boy strokes his cock. 

“Do better.” Ashton whispers when he breaks away, instead sucking on Luke’s skin so hard that Luke can feel the blood vessels pop immediately. Luke whimpers, and pauses, unsure of what Ashton means. He looks at Ashton with confused blue eyes, and the older boy rolls his eyes, grabbing Luke’s hand, and slipping it inside his boxers.   

Luke gasps, feeling Ashton's hot skin on his palm. Ashton feels mystified by Luke's gentle sounds, and his grip on the underside of Luke's soft thighs tightens. 

“That's good, Angel.” He growls out, pinching Luke's skin just to hear him whine. Ashton kind of likes the way Luke's cheeks flush when the younger boy cries. Luke squeals like Ashton wants, and his hand tightens on Ashton's flesh. Ashton stifles his groan in Luke’s throat, sucking the supple skin there to tease the boy. 

“A-Ashton-” He pants, stroking Ashton’s burning cock as quick as he can manage. Ashton nods. 

“I know.” He says, massaging Luke’s legs. “Fuck, sweetheart, these legs are fucking ridiculous.” 

Luke jerks backwards, accidentally yanking Ashton’s cock more than he should. Ashton growls, gritting his teeth, and stepping backwards, making Luke draw his hand from his boxers. Ashton turns on Luke, and the younger boy has the sense to look frightened, shaking a little on the stone altar as he awaits Ashton’s next move. 

“Sorry.” He squeaks, sitting back up. Ashton looks at him heavily. 

“Turn over.” He snaps. Luke’s eyes widen. 

“Ashton, please, I promise, I w-won’t do it again, I s-swear.” He mutters out, sliding away from Ashton as he pulls on his boxers, taking them off. 

“Stop Luke, honestly, you’re being pathetic.” Ashton snaps, kicking his underwear off. “Just turn the fuck over.” 

Luke bites his lip in hesitation before doing as he’s told, flipping onto his stomach. The cool stone seems to  _ burn  _ into him when Ashton comes closer, setting his hands on the small of Luke’s back. 

“Can you do anything right, Luke?” He asks. Luke whimpers.  

“I-I-” he stutters. Ashton tuts, and strokes his hands down, over Luke's bum, squeezing the pale flesh harshly. 

“No, baby, you can't.” He whispers almost gently into Luke's shoulder blade. He runs a hand through Luks hair, and rest his other hand on Luke's ass. Luke shakes a little because he can't tell if that hand is a threat or a promise. 

Probably both. 

“I know you're a little new to this, Luke.” Ashton whispers, his lips trailing down Luke's spine, making him shiver. “But let's face it, I've been fucking your cute ass for long enough now that you should know better than to act like you have been.” 

Luke whimpers, and presses his cheek to the altar. He feels guilty, not for being in the church, but for disappointing Ashton, because he's  _ right _ . Luke  _ does  _ know better. 

“I know, I'm sorry.” 

Ashton tuts again, and that's when the first smack comes. Ashton's heavy hand slow down on Luke's left thigh, sending pain starbursting across his skin, and pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“Don't be sorry. Just do fucking  _ better _ .” Ashton snaps, his teeth inches from Luke's ear. His hand is fisted in Luke's locks, and the other is pressing on the fresh bruise he created. Luke whimpers. 

“I will, I can if you'll just let me-” 

“Shut up.” Ashton snaps, and then it's another smack, across Luke's ass. Luke cries out, and Ashton pushes his face against the stone he's laying on. “Don't you get it, Luke? I  _ own  _ you, sweetheart. You should consider yourself lucky, there's lots of other pretty boys out there that are not only willing to take my cock, but they wouldn't whine like you do.” 

As if on cue, Luke whimpers, and his muscles loosen, falling limp on the table, tears streaking down his face. The scene would be pitiful if it wasn't for Luke's cock  _ throbbing  _ under his tummy. The younger boy resists the urge to rut against the altar, and sniffs. 

“I don't…” Luke hiccups. “I don't whine.” 

Ashton smacks Luke's ass again. 

“You do.” He says, his teeth scrape Luke's shoulder blade, but his hand leaves Luke's ass in favor of grabbing his hip bone. “Plus, I bet those other boys could behave better than you do.”

Luke whines and squirms, feeling like a petulant child under Ashton's hands and scrutinizing words. Ashton is  _ wrong _ . No one is as good as Luke, and Luke will do  _ anything  _ to prove that to him. He’ll do anything to make him stay. 

“No.” Luke says quietly. Ashton chuckles, and pulls Luke's hair, so his head is off the altar.

“No?” He asks mockingly, looking into Luke's icy blue eyes heavily. “You don't think those sluts can act better than you do?” 

Luke shakes his head, and forces his tears to stop. Ashton laughs again, and strokes Luke's red cheek softly. It's deceiving, his soft touches, Luke knows it's a game he likes to play, he likes to soften Luke up with sweet names and gentle looks, and then harden him with spankings and demeaning words. Then, when Luke is a hard shell, Ashton revels in breaking him open again, getting to the soft center that he craves so much. 

“You better be able to prove that to me.” Ashton says, it's a challenge, one that Luke wholeheartedly accepts. It's one that makes him do  _ naughty  _ things, makes him do drugs, and take Ashton's cock down his throat. All in an effort to please this boy whose attention he lives off of. 

“I can. I c-can prove it t-to you.” He gasps out. The angle Ashton is holding him is making it hard to breathe, and he's struggling to get his words out. Ashton chuckles, and let's Luke down, setting him softly onto the granite. 

Ashton pets down Luke's back for a second, taking in the smooth curve of his sides and the dip of his pretty pink ass. Ashton never slaps very hard, he just wants to make his boy baby pink, not bright red. Such a dark color isn't fitting on his angel. He lets out a low whistle, and kneads Luke's butt in his hands. 

“You know, Luke. The thing about you is…even though you cry and whine and beg like a four dollar whore…” Ashton smirks, and spreads Luke's cheeks, looking at his pretty hole. “None of the other sluts are nearly as pretty as you.” 

Luke smiles, smeared and awkward as he's pressed to the table. 

“Thank you.” He whispers gently. Ashton smirks mockingly, and sticks his fingers by Luke's mouth. 

“Open your mouth.” He orders. Luke hesitates, looking at Ashton's hands in front of his face he doesn't really want to open his mouth...why- 

“Luke.” Ashton snaps. “Open your mouth, open it.”

Luke finally does as he's told, opening his mouth wide, and nearly choking when Ashton presses three of his long fingers on his tongue. He jerks backwards, and Ashton tuts again, scraping his fingertips over Luke's tongue. 

“This is for your own good, Angel.” Ashton whispers. “The wetter they are, the less it will hurt.” 

Luke nods a little, because he knows Ashton is right. He's been through the unpleasant experience of being fucked dry by Ashton's cock, which can by no means is small. He tries to work his mouth around Ashton's fingers as well as he can, but he still feels like it's not enough when Ashton pulls his hand away. 

“Time’s up.” He says before spreading Luke’s cheeks again, and looking over his hole. “Certainly hope you did a good job, pretty one.” 

Luke bites his lip, and wraps his thin fingers over the edge of the altar, preparing himself for the prep he’s about to get, knowing damn well his fingers aren’t  _ nearly  _ as wet as they should be. But that’s never stopped Ashton before. Hell, Luke should consider himself  _ lucky  _ that Ashton is prepping him at all. God knows he’d rather fuck Luke dry and bloody.

Luke still doesn’t understand why he does it, it always leaves him a fucking  _ mess _ , but then, maybe that’s why. 

“Ashton, can y-you…” Luke whimpers out, but before he can finish, Ashton is pushing in, breaking through right away with the sheer force he puts behind it. 

Luke bites down so hard on his knuckles that they split, and blood begins to escape him. Ashton’s hand is like iron on his hip, pushing bruises into his gentle skin while he allows Luke a few seconds to adjust to the  _ two  _ fingers he just pushed inside of him. 

“Can I what, sweetie?” Ashton whispers, kissing the dip of Luke’s spine gently while the other boy struggles not to cry out at the pain in his lower half. Luke breathes in and out slowly, panting roughly while Ashton smirks at his skin, scraping his teeth over him, leaving gentle red lines that will fade almost instantly. 

“Oh, oh, f-fuck.” Slips from Luke’s lips, stumbling onto the table, and Luke feels like it’s about to  _ crack  _ with the amount of fucking sin being poured onto it. Ashton chuckles darkly, and presses a wet kiss to the spot between Luke’s shoulder blades. Luke feels  _ satisfaction  _ run up his pine, because he’s pleased Ashton, he’s a good boy for him. Now if only Ashton could  _ tell him that _ . 

“You really are a dirty angel.” Ashton whispers into his ear, drawing his fingers out slowly. Luke clenches around him by reflex, and suddenly he feels  _ much  _ too empty. 

“I-I’m not-” 

“Not dirty?” Ashton taunts, pushing his fingers in again. Luke arches wildly, his chest coming completely off the altar, which is starting to get moist with his sweat. He slips a little, and would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Ashton catching him by the neck, and pressing a wet kiss to his lips briefly. Luke shakes his head when Ashton releases him. 

“No.” He gets out finally. “Not an a-angel.” 

Ashton laughs. 

“No, you are. Trust me, no one could be as pretty as you and be human.” He says in a soft voice. Luke feels something hard in his chest break, and his body goes limp. Ashton smirks, and works his fingers into him again, scissoring slightly to get him open. 

“You're gonna let me fuck you right here then, Angel?” Ashton asks him while working him open a bit harder, making Luke  _ whine _ and grip the altar tightly. He hears a door in the basement slam, but he doesn't care. He's going to hell anyway, the cherry on top would be for a priest to see what he's doing up here with walking trouble. Bring it. 

“Yeah.” He mutters out, laying against the stone obediently, trying to get his muscles to relax quicker. 

“Good boy.” Ashton whispers into his neck like it's a secret. He's pressing wet kisses to the curve of Luke's neck while wiggling in a third finger inside of the tight boy. “Luke, you're fucking tight for me. That's good sweetie, means I'm the only one fucking you, right?” 

Luke nods frantically, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth open in a silent moan. Ashton is making him feel all sorts of  _ things,  _ and they've been doing this long enough now that Ashton knows where Luke's prostate is, and he's blatantly avoiding it. Making Luke deal with the pain on his own. 

“Tell me.” Ashton demands, standing back up, and putting his hand on the small of Luke's back, pressing him down.

“You're...you're t-they only one.” Luke grits out.

“The only one what?” Ashton taunts. 

“The only one w-who is fucking m-me.” Luke says quietly, his cheeks heating up with the words. Ashton strokes Luke's back, and twists his fingers brutally, making Luke  _ scream _ into his fist, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. 

“That's right. That's because you belong to me.”Ashton says. “You may be a filthy slut, but you're  _ my  _ filthy slut. I think you're ready.” 

Luke whimpers, because he knows he's not ready, and he's sure Ashton knows too, but Luke doesn't think he really cares. He’ll fuck Luke when and where and how he wants. 

Ashton's hand is tight and warm on his legs, pinning them down while he grabs his cock in his other. He spreads Luke's cheeks tightly, and runs a fingertip over his stretched hole. 

“You're awfully pretty, Angel.” Ashton mutters, and Luke grits his teeth, knowing what comes next. Without asking if he's ready or anything, Ashton is pushing the tip of his cock inside of the smaller boy. 

Luke's shoulders tense up immediately, and his fingers turn white with the grip on the altar. His blood has since started dropping into the table, and Luke feels tears join it. He can already feel the throb in his lower back that he gets when he isn't prepared well enough, and he struggles not to cry out with the pain. 

“Jesus Christ.” He mutters softly. Ashton laughs slightly, and squares his hands on Luke's small hips.  

“Be reverent, Luke.” He says. He pushes his fingers down on the skin of Luke's ass, still sore from being smacked earlier. Luke smiles a little, testy and bloody and burning. Oh the irony. Ashton leans down over Luke, bracing his elbows on the side of him. His breath is hot on Luke's neck, and the younger boy flinches a little when Ashton kisses him softly there. 

“Push back for me, pretty one.” He whispers. Luke let's out a puff of breath, and starts to move backwards slowly, but the second he moves an inch, white-hot pain shoots up his spine. He falls against the altar, the pressure of Ashton on his back a heavy threat. 

“I-I can't.” He whispers, his cheeks turning red with shame. Ashton sighs, and kisses Luke's neck again gently. 

“It's okay, Angel. You can, just give it a second.” He says in an  _ exceedingly  _ uncharacteristic tone. He sounds gentle, patient, almost  _ loving _ . 

Luke let's out a warm exhale, working to make himself relax around Ashton's length, allowing himself a second to relish in the burn of it. To enjoy having  _ Ashton  _ inside of him. 

Then Ashton is pulling on his hip, and the older boy’s cock is twitching in him, and Luke balls his hands into fists, remembering what his position here is. 

He tries again, but it seems that Ashton has gotten bigger since he lay fucked Luke, and Luke has to stop again because he can feel himself tearing, and he wants to please Ashton, but it  _ hurts _ , and so he whines to show his frustration. 

Ashton kisses his neck again before squeezing his waist. 

“If you don't do it, Luke, then I will.” He threatens. Luke bites his lip, and twists to look at the older boy. 

“Ash, it hurts.” He whispers. Tears are falling down his cheeks, and his face is red, he's sure he makes quite the picture, but Ashton doesn't care. 

“I gave you a chance, Luke.” He says. Then he straightens out, and gets into position behind the smaller boy. “Now you get to take it as I give it.” 

Luke whines, and his back arches as Ashton forces another inch inside of him. Luke feels the burn right away accompanied by the tight sensation of his rim pulling almost the point of tearing.

“Ow!” He screams, and he reaches his hand back to grab at Ashton's arm, digging his nails into his skin. He feels the skin break under his nails, and he hears Ashton hiss behind him. 

“God damn it, Luke!” Ashton yells, dropping his body onto Luke's, and biting into the meat of his shoulder to keep himself from yelling too loudly. 

“Fuck, Ash, I-I'm sorry. S-so sorry, you're just so  _ big _ , I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.” He whines softly. The burning is starting to go away a little bit, and his heart is calming down. 

Ashton straightens back up, and presses a kiss to the spot he bit into. 

“It's okay, babe.” He says softly. Then, without waiting a second, he grips Luke's waist, and fucks back into him all the way, pressing his balls flush against Luke's ass. 

Luke whines, and bites down on his fist again, holding back the prickling of tears as Ashton strokes his sides carefully. 

Ashton shudders behind him, a full body shiver running up his spine, and his hands tighten on Luke's thin body. 

“God, Angel. You feel  _ so  _ damn good.” He whispers a bit breathlessly. Luke, through his searing pain, feels pride rush through him, and he hums softly in response to the praise. “Wanna touch this naughty body forever.”

Ashton is fucking  _ huge  _ inside of him, pulsing and twitching, and his tip is  _ so close  _ to the spot Luke  _ desperately  _ needs him. 

Before Luke can ask Ashton adjust (not like he would), the older boy is digging his nails into Luke's sides, and drawing back. Luke feels the air rush from his chest as Ashton pulls away, like Ashton is dragging his life force out of him. 

But then Ashton is  _ forcing  _ himself back in, and Luke feels the adrenaline rush into him, hot and burning, and everything he needs. 

“Ashy.” He mutters, his face smushing against the table as Ashton pushes him with his thrusts. 

“That's it, pretty one.” Ashton says, adjusting his grip, and pulling on Luke's hips where stick out. 

“Just...just a little bit over…” Luke whines, his words garbled from how hard Ashton is pushing into him, so  _ close  _ to where he needs it. 

Ashton smirks, and slows down a bit. 

“What, baby?” He asks. “What do you need?”

Luke whimpers, his eyes filling with tears from frustration. His cock is sliding against the stone table because it's so damp with sweat, and Luke just feels  _ everything _ , but it isn't enough, and he's about to scream, because Ashton damn well knows what he wants. 

“My spot, Ash. Please, please hit it.” He begs, hanging on for dear life to the altar. Ashton laughs, and pounds into Luke harder, the sound of skin slapping skin ringing out through the church.

“Spot?” Ashton taunts. “What spot?” 

Luke cries out, and one of the tears falls from his brimming eyes, and he flexes his shoulders in irritation. Ashton likes that. He likes watching Luke get so wound up he pulls on his shoulders, it looks like he's trying to spread his imaginary angel wings. 

Ashton knows what Luke wants, and he knows exactly where that special spot is inside his pretty little slut, but he won't hit it, not until Luke asks in the right way. 

“My soft spot, Ashy, please you're so  _ close.”  _ Luke whimpers. Ashton growls, and slaps the side of Luke’s ass. 

“C’mon, Luke.” He demands, pressing in harder. “Say it, Angel. You know what you want, ask me for it. Scream.” 

Luke let's out a small sob, and Ashton is filled with anticipation. All he wants is for Luke to scream, to cry and beg for what he wants specifically. He’ll give it to him if he's naughty for it, he'll give it to him no problem. 

“Please hit my sweet spot, Ashton. Please I want it so bad, I  _ need  _ it! My hole needs you so badly.” Luke cries, cheeks feeling with shame for the words coming out of his mouth inside of a church. “Ashy, your whore needs you, please don't leave me, please give it to me, I've been so good.” 

Ashton smiles in satisfaction, and slaps another hand on Luke’s thigh, but kisses the spot between his flexing shoulders in reward. 

“Thats right, you have been good, sweet boy.” He says, pounding Luke harder than before. Luke’s hips are running into the stone altar, making his lower half ache. “Other than trying to push me away, and pulling on my cock too hard, and whining when I went into your slutty body, you have been good.” 

Luke cries out, and his tears are starting to fall into the altar, making it even more slippery, and the sound of his whines and the slapping of their skin is ringing out in the empty church, and Luke is surprised no one has come to see what's going on. 

“I-I try to be good.” He says, squirming under Ashton’s touch because he  _ still  _ won't hit the spot. “I try so hard, but you're too...too rough.” 

Ashton tuts, and twists his hips,  _ finally  _ sending the tip of his cock into Luke special spot, turning him to goo on the stone table. His body going limp as water, spread out and easy for Ashton. 

“That's a lie, pretty one.” Ashton says, bending down so he's caging Luke, pressing him harder to the table. “You're a naughty boy, prancing around the school with your blue eyes, acting like the perfect little religious boy when every night you're in my bed, naked and crying for my cock. I need to be rough with you, Luke. Otherwise you'd run wild, and slut around with every boy that even looks at you. Wouldn't you, Angel?” 

“No.” Luke whines. “I don't...I don't want another boy. I only want you, you and your big cock.”

Ashton has to bite his lip to contain the groan Luke caused. 

“I only wanna be bad for you, Ashy. I'm still a good boy.” Luke adds, his breath coming out in drastic pants, echoing off the walls. 

“Fuck.” Ashton groans, fucking into Luke’s faster, his cock twitching inside the pretty boy. How Luke even got that much out while being  _ destroyed  _ is beyond on Ashton, and honestly, Ashton is ridiculously proud. 

He’s trained Luke well. 

“Alright, angel.” He pants out. “You are a good boy, only naughty for me, right?” 

Luke nods, and whines at the same time. Ashton growls because Luke is clenching around him, greedy and desperate, and it feels  _ too  _ good. He reaches forward, and takes a handful of Luke’s hair, pulling it so Luke has no choice but to tip his head back. 

“A-Ash-”

“Shut up.” Ashton snaps, attaching his mouth to Luke’s neck, and sucking on the skin. “Be quiet, and listen to me.”

Luke keens, making a little mewling sound that sends all rationality left in Ashton out the window. 

“You’re a naughty slut, Luke.” He says. “Look at you, spread out on this altar, nothing but a whore for me, begging for more. Crying about how you only want me, only want  _ my  _ cock. Imagine if your daddy came in and saw this. Imagine what he’d say, what he’d think. He’d be so disappointed, so ashamed to have you for a son. A little twink that lets big boys have their way with him in the house of God. Ridiculous.” 

More tears fall down Luke’s rosy cheeks but it’s alright because his cock has never been harder, and honestly, Luke didn’t know his humiliation kink was this big, but all he wants it to hear more. He wants to listen to Ashton drag him, tell him how bad he is, how embarrassed he should be. He wants to let Ashton have everything, every part of him, want Ashton to use it against him, and degrade him. Spit on his face, smack his ass, pull his hair, and tell Luke that he has no control over anything. 

Tell him that everything is in Ashton’s hands now. 

“Uh.” Luke mutters intelligently. It’s getting to the point now where Luke physically can’t say anything, as Ashton fucks the life out of him, his vision blurry from tears, and his skin stinging from the smacks. His tummy is pulled taut, the little muscle he has sticking out from being pulled off the table, and held by Ashton’s strong forearm.

As he pants, Luke’s eyes catch on the huge cross hanging up in the front of the church. Luke is filled with shame, and his cock is throbbing, and Ashton is going  _ harder  _ now, like he does when he’s about to cum. 

Ashton releases him, letting Luke flop back onto the altar in favor of grabbing his thin wrists, and wrenching them behind his back, holding him down. Luke whimpers from the feeling of being completely helpless under Ashton, and as he gazes up at that cross, Luke wonders  _ how  _ he ended up here, held down on an altar, naked, and being fucked by the baddest boy in the school. 

Ashton is right. 

Luke should be ashamed. 

He’s nothing but a whore and a twink for Ashton to destroy, piece by piece. 

“Fuck, Luke. I’m gonna cum, baby, and you’re gonna take all of it.” Ashton grunts out, his thrusts so hard, Luke is starting to go a little numb, and his tears are drying on his face, his chest moving quickly from exertion. Ashton’s broken him, just as he does every time they fuck. Luke doesn’t know how he’s still in one piece. 

For Ashton, the image is beautiful. Here he is, little Luke Hemmings, son of the pastor of the town, naked and sweating. Drilled so hard by Ashton that he’s utterly speechless and limp on the sacred table. His milky skin is flushed red all the way to his shoulders, his hair messy from being pulled, mouth wide open in ecstasy, ass tight and red. 

Right as Ashton is about to finish, the older boy takes mercy on the angel, and wraps his right hand around the pretty cock. He strokes Luke fast and hard, leaving no room for teasing or mercy. Luke mewls like a kitten, and shakes like a leaf when he cums, crying out loudly as his spunk drips out gracefully over Ashton’s hand.

“Fucking twink. Squirt on your tummy, babe, that’s it” Ashton says before letting go of his cock, and kissing the side of his neck. He grips Luke’s hips tightly, and pistons in and out of him as hard as possible, making Luke’s limp body slap helplessly against the table. 

“Perfect tight ass for me, Luke. Feel so fucking good, love fucking you raw. Gonna cream inside you, angel. Be dripping out of you into your pretty panties when I’m finished. Love your tiny hole, sweet boy. You just live for this cock up your ass, don’t you? Feel me nice and deep?” Ashton grunts, holding Luke’s hips so tightly, he knows they’re bruising already, in the shape of his fingers. He pushes on the bottom of Luke’s stomach, making the smaller boy squirm harshly, oversensitive now that he’s cum. Luke whimpers pathetically, and Ashton is done. “Jesus, you’re pathetic, little boy, I’m gonna cum inside you, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Luke cries out, and Ashton grunts, and just like that, Ashton is done, filling Luke with his load. He spills inside of the younger boy, who is behaving, pliant and whimpering beneath him, his face buried in the crook of his elbow. Ashton twitches, and grunts, his hand heavy on the small of Luke’s back, the other pressing onto the stone altar, caging Luke in possessively. 

Ashton pulls out, pausing to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before shoving two fingers into Luke’s hole. He plays with Luke, smearing his own fingers with his own cum while Luke tries to squirm away. He smirks at his pretty boy, and pulls his fingers out. He wipes the cum that came from his fingers down Luke’s thigh in a humiliating show of degradation. 

“You better stop praying, Luke.” Ashton says, stepping away from the limp boy to pull on his boxers and jeans. “I’m your God now.”

By the time Luke is functioning enough to actually open his mouth, Ashton is pulling on his leather jacket and pushing the church doors open, leaving the pretty, innocent boy fucked-out, and confused on the altar of the church. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 for anyone who requested it  
> ha  
> anyway, i hope you guys like it feel free to comment if you'd like another part!!  
> :)))  
> XX-Alex  
> ps there's smut in this, so be warned

The following Sunday, Luke’s bum is aching from sitting on the wooden pew as he watches his dad preach. 

His dad is standing in front of the congregation in his white robes, giving his homily. Luke can’t help it, every time his dad’s hands touch the altar, he flinches. There, the most hallowed part of the church, is the spot Ashton held Luke down, and fucked him until he cried. 

Luke can still feel the feel of Ashton’s hands on his tight hips. Every time he looks at that altar, flashes of memories come into his brain, Ashton carrying him up there, and kissing his neck, making him whine with humiliation. 

Luke thinks about it, and the feeling he gets in the bottom of his tummy isn’t a good one. 

He thinks. 

To be completely honest, Luke really isn’t sure how he feels about what happened a few days ago in the stone building. 

Luke squirms a little in his seat, thinking about the way Ashton smeared his cum down his thighs, and pushed him onto that table. He remembers the feeling of Ashton’s hands pushing his chest until he laid flat on his back on this very same pew. 

Luke has to stop letting Ashton push him around so much. He needs to find the strength to push Ashton away, to say no, and stand up for himself. He can’t keep being this little play thing for Ashton to shove around, and fuck whenever he wants. Luke needs to gain some sort of dignity, and refuse to let Ashton have his way with him. 

Luke’s father touches the altar again at the front of the church, and something warm shoots through Luke’s tummy. He bites his lip, feeling a blush creep up into his cheeks. He remembers how Ashton called him angel the whole time. He remembers looking at that cross, and wondering what he was doing. He remembers Ashton calling him his god. 

And most of all, Luke remembers how that made his dick harden again. 

Luke blinks, looking away from his dad, and zoning out from his speech. His ass still hurts from Ashton hitting it, and the wood is really starting to hurt him. 

Luke doesn’t understand why he lets Ashton treat him the way he does. All he knows is that Ashton kissing his nose, and calling him ‘angel’ gives him the same feeling as when Ashton smacks his thighs, and calls him a slut 

Luke’s a fucking masochist, and a little bit of an attention-whore, but he also wants to be treated like a princess by the baddest boy in Sydney. Maybe he just needs to pick one. Maybe it would be better for everyone if Luke stopped seeing Ashton, stopped letting the older boy take advantage of him. 

But, looking up at the altar, where Ashton left him fucked-out, exhausted, and confused, Luke knows he won’t. 

“Luke, focus, honey, your daddy is talking.” 

Luke blinks his eyes over to his mum, and shakes his head. He’s got to get Ashton out of his head. 

“Sorry, mum.” He says gently, then turns his head to listen to his dad preach the word of God, ignoring the heat pooling in his tummy. 

Seriously, Luke’s got to get this under control. 

 

-

 

Ashton makes Luke ride him in his car. 

Luke doesn’t know why, Ashton knows that he  _ hates  _ riding him back here, in the old Honda with cracked leather seats. Granted, the car is clean, and it always smells of that sweet mix of Ashton and weed, but it’s so cramped, and Luke has trouble enough taking Ashton’s dick when he’s on all fours. 

But here he is, trying to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the car while Ashton pinches at his hips, and demands for him to go faster. 

“‘M trying, Ashy.” He mutters, his hands splayed out on Ashton’s clothed tummy. 

One of the things Ashton likes to do is fuck Luke when he’s almost completely clothed, and Luke is naked. Luke doesn’t mind, he likes the sort of power play Ashton has over him when they fuck like this. It makes Luke feel degraded, like all he’s good for is fucking, like he shouldn’t even be allowed to wear clothes when he’s around Ashton. 

“Well try harder.” Ashton says, gruff and rude. Luke sticks his lips out in an honest-to-god pout, and Ashton growls. Luke should know better by now. He shouldn’t be pouting around Ashton, he knows what it does to the older boy. “C’mon, Luke. I know you can do better, I’ve seen you do it, slut.” 

Luke whimpers again, and his knees slip from the seat of the car, causing him to drop down on Ashton’s dick extra hard. He cries out, because Ashton is stretching the hell out of his hole, and his hands fist in Ashton’s shirt. 

Ashton smirks, and strokes Luke’s thighs, the long, pretty legs too big for the small car, sprawled everywhere, and uncontrolled. Luke is wild. Ashton loves it. To show him, Ashton pulls Luke to him, and bites his pouty bottom lip. Luke hiccups, and grinds his hips, smiling because he knows he made Ashton feel good. 

“That’s it, grind that ass on me.” Ashton whispers into his mouth. Luke’s hand tighten, and he turns his head to the side, keening from the praise. 

“Ashy.” He whimpers, pushing his nose into Ashton’s curls. They smell like sandalwood and cigarette smoke. “Kiss me, please?” 

Ashton tightens his grip on Luke’s waist, and kisses the side of Luke’s neck. 

“What have you done to earn kisses?” 

Luke lets out a sound, and Ashton smirks to himself. He pushes Luke up again, revelling in the look in Luke’s eyes, which are a little watery. He touches Luke’s hip, and Luke nods with a sniffle. He picks up the pace, using his knees to bounce up and down on Ashton’s length, his hole tight and wet for Ashton, almost like a girl. 

“Is this good, Ash?” Luke breathes out. Ashton can’t look away from him and his pretty body, sweaty and flexed all for him. “Does my hole feel good for you?” 

Ashton bites his lip in satisfaction. Luke’s being such a slut, so naughty, and he can’t get enough. Ashton remembers the first few times they did this, with the lights off, no sounds other than skin slapping skin, and muffled groans. So much has changed, as his angel loves to be looked at. 

“Feels perfect, little one.” He says, confirming for Luke. “So wet, you feel like a girl around me.” 

Luke is caught between a pout, and a satisfied smile. Luke is happy he’s making Ashton feel good, likes that he’s satisfying, but doesn’t like the prospect of Ashton sleeping with other people, especially girls. 

Girls scare Luke. 

“‘M not a girl.” He says quietly, not sure if he wants Ashton to hear him.

Ashton looks at Luke, his shapely hips, and his beautiful curves. The looks at Luke’s soft blonde hair, and the light blue panties laying on the front seat. He smirks to himself. 

“Didn’t say you were, baby.” He says. “Just said you feel like one.” 

Luke licks his bottom lip, with is red and throbbing a little bit from how hard Ashton went on it. 

“Have you…” Luke trails off. Ashton touches his tummy, and the younger boy’s confidence returns. “Have you ever...been with a girl?” 

“What? Fucked one?” He asks. Luke nods. His forehead is sweaty, and his hair is sticking up on one side, but his pace hasn’t slowed, so Ashton is pleased. 

Luke nods, and makes a pretty little sound when Ashton changes the angle of his dick. 

“‘Course I have, baby.” He says. Luke’s mouth drops open, and his eyebrows furrow in a silent moan. “She was good too, nice and wet. Pretty thing with blonde hair and red lips. You remind me of her.” 

Luke whimpers, and furrows his eyebrows in aggravation. He pushes harder on Ashton’s stomach, and rides him harder, driving his hips backwards to twist Ashton’s cock inside of him. 

“That make you jealous, little one?” Ashton taunts. Luke scowls, and his lip pops out in another pout. Slut. “Think you own this cock? What’s to say I haven’t been fucking her this whole time?” 

Ashton can almost feel the anger that builds in Luke. Perfect. Ashton can’t help but ruffle his angel’s feathers. 

“Liar.” Luke says, his pretty blue eyes closed, his head tipped back to feel Ashton’s dick even better. Ashton kisses the center of his chest, nice and wet. 

“Yeah?” He asks, guiding Luke’s hips with one hand. 

“You wouldn’t be able to fuck her without moaning my name.” Luke says with very uncharacteristic confidence and malevolence. 

Ashton tips his head back, and swallows down a groan. Luke’s mouth is hanging open again, and Ashton shoves his fingers into the wet heat, smiling when Luke closes his lips around them, and sucks. 

“You’re cocky tonight, sweetie.” He says, pushing his fingers further into Luke’s mouth. Luke opens his eyes, and they’re so cold, so dilated that Ashton feels the burn on his face. “But you’re not wrong.” 

Luke smiles around the fingers in his mouth, and slips again, sitting down brutally on Ashton’s dick. 

“You whore.” Ashton grits out, a marvelous sensation spreading through his tummy. “Even if I was fucking that bitch, there’d be nothing to be jealous of, sweet boy. Your slutty body on your worst night is a hundred times better than hers on her best.” 

Luke lets out a  _ ridiculously  _ loud moan when Ashton says that, his cock wanting to squirt because of Ashton’s twisted praise that sounds like an insult. 

As much as Ashton wants to deny it, Luke  _ knows  _ Ashton. He knows Ashton wouldn’t sleep with anyone else when he’s got the religious boy on speed dial. Luke knows what Ashton means when he praises him by calling him slutty. 

Luke knows Ashton is stuck on him, and as soon as he finds out Ashton is wrapped around his little finger, the older boy is one hundred percent fucked. For now though, Ashton enjoys how desperate Luke is for him, how jealous and needy he is when he begs for Ashton.

“A-Ash, are you close?” He whimpers out. 

“Why? You tired?” Ashton asks, gripping Luke. “Tell me if you’re tired, angel.”

Luke nods, his head falling forward. Ashton nods slowly, and grips Luke’s waist tightly. 

“Ride it, Luke.” He says, moving Luke’s body with his hands. Luke does as Ashton says, his legs shaking from exertion. The windows have fogged up because of the heavy breathing, and Luke kind of wants to drag his fingers through the mist. They’re in an abandoned parking lot, but Luke is still a little afraid. The exhibtionist part of Ashton left all the doors unlocked. 

“C’mon, whore, you can do better.” Ashton says, smacking Luke’s pretty ass. The thick flesh jiggles with the force of the slap, and damn, Ashton  _ loves  _ Luke’s ass. Luke is so small, but his ass is perky and thick, and he could just grab at it all damn day. 

Luke lets Ashton handle him, pushing him backwards then forwards of his cock, riding like a proper slut. 

“Mh.” He grunts, making cute little ‘uh, uh, uh’ sounds every time Ashton pushes him backwards. 

Ashton reaches a hand up, and grips Luke’s pretty hair, tipping his head back, and biting his Adam’s apple brutally, pushing his cock into the smaller boy, who  _ screams  _ when the tip hits his spot. Ashton’s other hand wraps around Luke’s bouncing cock, and starts to jerk him off. Luke whimpers, and bucks his hips into it, making his ass work back on Ashton’s throbbing length. 

“There you go, little one, fuck my fist.” Ashton encourages with his lips still pressed to Luke’s throat. 

“Oh, A-Ashy, I’m gonna…” Luke trails off to moan again. “Can I cum, please?” 

Ashton raises an eyebrow, because Luke’s never asked before, but he’s not going to question it, because it makes his cock feel like it’s about to burst. 

“I’d never deprive my angel.” He says, biting Luke’s shoulder so hard, there are indents from where his teeth were when he pulls back. “Cream, Luke.” 

Luke grips Ashton’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the muscle as he loses it, letting his cum drip onto Ashton’s fist like a waterfall. Ashton makes a pleased noise, and strokes Luke until he’s shuddering from oversensitivity. He stalls his hips, and presses a wet kiss to the side of Luke’s neck. 

“Good boy, angel. Made a big mess.” Ashton says, smearing his dirtied hand on Luke’s twitching stomach. He pulls out of the smaller boy, and lays him back on the seat. 

Luke whines, and Ashton pulls his condom off, tossing it to the floor. He climbs over the smaller boy, straddling Luke’s thin chest, and jacking off his cock. 

“Look at me, Luke. Open those pretty blue eyes, want you to see when I cum on you.” Ashton grunts, still stroking his cock. Luke blinks his eyes open tiredly, and then opens his mouth, sticking his pink tongue out for Ashton to coat. 

“Please.” He mutters, tipping his face back a little, and that’s it for Ashton. He lets loose, cum spurting from the tip of his cock onto Luke’s face, one fat drop landing on the center of his tongue. 

When Ashton is finished, he uses the tip of his cock, and spreads his cum around Luke’s face in humiliation. 

“So fucking pretty with my cum on you. Look like a proper whore.” Ashton says. He puts his dick away, and Luke closes his mouth, licking his lips. “You’re fucking  _ mine,  _ Luke. Maybe this will help you remember your place.” 

Ashton wipes some of his cum off Luke’s face, and sticks the finger into the younger boy’s mouth. Luke sucks it faithfully. 

“Good boy.” Ashton mutters, a little mindlessly. He climbs off Luke, and sits back on the seat. He buttons and zips his jeans. Luke continues to lay on the leather, trying to catch his breath. His skin is sticky with sweat, and his face is gross with Ashton’s seed. 

“Get dressed.” Ashton says. He climbs from the backseat to the front, and turns the car on. Neck Deep immediately plays through the speakers, and Ashton smirks. He rolls down the driver’s side window, and lights a cigarette from his pocket. 

Luke lets his head loll to the side, and he watches with interest as Ashton puts the tube to his lips, and sucks on the end before exhaling grey smoke. Luke doesn’t really like smoking, it smells bad and it’s horrible for your body, but he likes watching Ashton do it. Especially after sex. He just looks so fucking sexy, completely indifferent and uncaring of the destruction to his fragile respiratory system. 

Ashton takes another drag, and turns his head to look at Luke. Their eyes lock, and for a second, just for a scrap of time, Luke sees the  _ fond  _ in Ashton’s eyes, sees the thinly hidden love there, too. But as quickly as it appears, it’s gone. Replaced by weak annoyance and a little bit of smugness. 

“Luke, I said get dressed.” He says, reaching a hand back to nudge Luke’s thigh. “C’mon, I need to take you home, I’ve got shit to do.” 

Luke blinks, and furrows his eyebrows for a second. He slowly understands what Ashton says, and sits up with a scowl. He grabs his shirt, and using the inside of the it, and wipes his face of Ashton’s spunk. 

Luke tries to ignore the stinging in his chest that he always gets when Ashton brushes him off after sex, and pulls his shirt on over his chest, grimacing at the feel of Ashton’s cum all over his tummy. He reaches forward, and grabs his blue panties, pulling them onto himself with a small wince. Ashton definitely didn’t prep him well enough, but that’s nothing new. He climbs into the front seat, and wiggles into his jeans, sitting down on the leather with a sniff. 

Ashton glances over at him from the corner of his eye, blowing smoke out the window. Luke ignores him looking, and stares straight out the window, biting down on his bottom lip. It’s quiet, other than the music, and Luke leaves it. He lets Ashton smoke his cigarette, and keeps quiet. 

“Hey,” Ashton says, tapping Luke with the back of his wrist. Luke flinches a little bit. “Are you alright?” 

Luke thinks about that for a second. He is okay. He’s perfectly fine, other than the fact that his ass hurts, and for some reason he feels more irritated by Ashton not giving a damn about him that usual. 

He swallows before answering. 

“Yeah.” He says. He drags the tip of his finger through the fog on the window idly, and doesn’t look at the older boy. Ashton stares at Luke for a second more before chuckling, and turning back. He shakes his head, and blows more smoke out the window. 

“Can’t flake out on me now, angel.” He mutters. Luke glances at him, but doesn’t say anything else, just continues making swirls on the window. 

Ashton nods, and flicks the ash off his cigarette. He take a deep breath, and puts the car in drive. He taps the steering wheel for a minute, thinking about Luke. He’s never acted quite like this before.  Ashton doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. 

Maybe he went too rough? 

Perhaps comparing Luke to a girl wasn’t good. 

Ashton doesn’t know, and it annoys him that Luke’s feathers are still ruffled. 

Then he gets annoyed that he’s annoyed. He shouldn’t care about Luke’s feelings, Luke is fucking interchangeable, nothing to Ashton. 

Ashton sighs, and Luke glances at him. 

“Are  _ you  _ alright?” He says quietly. Ashton glances at him, his hair sticking up from Ashton pulling it, and lips red and bitten. He’s looking at Ashton, but there’s something weird in his eyes. Ashton honestly doesn’t have the energy to figure it out. He takes another drag before answering. 

“Wonderful.” He says. Luke raises an eyebrow, and nods. 

“Alright.” He squeaks. “Take me home, please.” 

Ashton nods, and pulls out of the lot. The drive takes a while, because Ashton likes to be sure that he’s far away from Luke’s house, so the preacher can’t track them down. Plus, he likes to take Luke to the scary side of town to see how jumpy he can get. Like a cute little bunny rabbit. 

Luke is quiet, which isn’t that normal, usually Luke has something to say, or is singing to the music, or is trying to change the channel. Ashton feels like he should ask what his problem is, but then Luke would think that he cares. 

And he doesn’t. 

Ashton knows he doesn’t, and he ignores everything inside of him that says he does. 

When they get back to Luke’s house, a cute little blue thing with white trim and flower beds, the front lights are on, and the curtains to the living room are open. Ashton rolls his eyes, and Luke bites his lip when the older boy pulls into the driveway. 

Luke’s father is standing in the window, his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl is on his face. Ashton frowns in annoyance, and turns down the music of his car. 

“Goddamn old man.” He mutters. Luke squirms uncomfortably in his seat. 

“He’s just protective.” He says softly. Ashton chuckles, and sits back in his seat. Luke stays in the car, though, so awkward silence fills the space between them. 

Some of the tension from Ashton’s shoulders leaks away, and the annoyance caused by Luke’s father is disappearing. He looks over at the younger boy, and sighs. 

“Look, Luke-”

“I thought you said you had shit to do.” Luke cuts off. His hand wraps around the handle. 

“Luke, you know that’s not what I meant.” Ashton says. Luke closes his eyes, and tips his head back. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Luke decides, and then he pulls on the handle, opening the door, and sticking one foot out of the car. Ashton grabs his wrists, and yanks him back. 

“Hey,” He says. “It does matter. That wasn’t what I meant when I said I have shit to do.”

Luke lets out a huff of air. 

“Ashton, I’m sorry.” He says. “It really doesn’t matter, just forget it.”

Ashton opens his mouth to say something, but thinks better of it. He’s getting too invested in this. He doesn’t care anyway. 

“Fine.” He decides. He hears the front door of the Hemmings’ house open, and sees Luke’s father come out, standing on the front step. “Give me a kiss.” 

Luke is hesitant because of his dad, but he nods. Ashton pulls him closer, and forces his mouth on his. Luke closes his eyes when Ashton’s tongue enters his mouth, and Ashton smirks. He lets Luke go, and the younger boy wipes his mouth with his hand. 

“You taste like cigarettes.” 

Then he’s gone, all but running from the car, and to his dad, brushing past the older man, and into the house. Mr. Hemmings eyes Ashton’s beat-up car once more before slamming the door shut, and joining his son into the house. 

Ashton clenches his jaw, and pulls away, feeling pissed off and confused by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyzzzzz  
> you ask, and you shall receive.  
> anyway, there are some things that need to be said before you read this!!  
> 1\. THERE IS NO DADDY KINK- there are only slight mentions of it, and they are sarcastic.   
> 2\. THERE IS FORESHADOWING- there are some brief allusions to ashton's past that I will cover in upcoming chapters if you guys want me to  
> 3\. THERE IS MENTION OF RAPE/NON-CON- it is never said out loud, and there is only an implication of it. Read that section carefully, ashton has a reason for saying what he does, and it will be addressed later  
> 4\. FINALLY, THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE A NICE FIC- okay so I love ashton, always have, but he isn't supposed to be super sweet and cuddly. he uses lots of derogatory language towards luke, and their relationship is extremely toxic. keep that in mind as you read this chapter :))))
> 
> anyways, thank you guys so much for all your comments on the last one, and please, please let me know if you'd like a part four!!!  
> XX-Alex
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO:::: A HUGE shoutout to @wetshoes for her comment on the first chapter. It really inspired me, and this chapter probs wouldn't be her if it wasn't for her comment!!

“Luke, have you finished the math assignment?” 

Luke turns away from his locker to see his friend Calum walking down the hallway towards him, his math book in his arms. Luke is kind of tired, but he smiles regardless. 

“Hey, Calum.” He says. “I’m sorry, no. I haven’t yet. My dad and I usually do it at home.” 

Calum arrives next to Luke, and nods. 

“Oh.” He says. He works his bottom lip between his teeth for a second. “Look, um, maybe you can come to my place, and we can do it together?” 

Luke pauses for a moment, caught off guard by the request. No one’s ever wanted him other than Ashton. 

Calum is sweet, he’s got curly brown hair, and puppy-dog eyes, and Luke kind of likes him. He’s a cool boy, funny and athletic. Luke wouldn’t mind hanging out with him. 

“That...that would be really nice, actually, I’m so bad at math, and I’m sure you’re better at it than my dad.” He says with a little smile. Calum looks over the moon at Luke’s agreement, and he breaks into a grin, all crinkly-eyed, and white-toothed. 

“I don’t know, Father Hemmings seems pretty smart.” 

Luke gives Calum a little smile, but rolls his eyes. 

“No, my dad is  _ awful  _ at math. He’s an English guy.” He says. He can feel his dimple creasing his cheek. Calum nods slowly, and leans against Luke’s locker casually. 

“Well, I’m sure if we do it together, we’ll finish quickly, and then, maybe, some video games? I have Fifa.” Calum says, his cheeks filling with a little blush. Luke feels flattered by how nervous Calum is. No one has ever been nervous around him before. 

Especially not Ashton. 

“I love Fifa! I’d really like-”

Luke jumps when his locker door slams next to him 

Speak of the devil. 

“Luke.” Ashton growls next to the younger boy. He’s close, his chest is right up against Luke’s back, his breath hitting his shoulders. Luke bites his lip, and fists his hands. 

Calum looks terrified in front of him, holding his books tightly to his chest. 

“Um.” Luke says, stepping away from Ashton, and looking over his shoulder at him. The boy looks angry,  _ very  _ angry, and Luke is honestly a little surprised he’s at school. 

It probably only means one thing. 

Something or someone pissed Ashton off, and he’s here to retrieve Luke, and fuck out his anger and irritation. 

“Hi.” He says to the older boy, whose arm is above Luke’s head, caging him in. His body language is possessive, warding Calum off, but Luke really can’t imagine why. “What are you doing here?”

Ashton narrows his eyes. 

“I need to talk with you.” He says, then he glances, more like glares, at Calum. “Alone.” 

Luke feels irritation run up his spine. 

“I’m a little busy right now. You’re being rude.” He snaps, turning away from the older boy. Calum’s eyes widen, and Luke can  _ feel  _ how pissed Ashton is. 

“Anyway,” Luke says, addressing Calum. “I would love to hang out with you tonight, and-”

Luke is cut off again when Ashton grips his bicep, and yanks him around. 

“Luke, what the fuck? I said I need to talk to you.” He snaps, his grip tight on Luke’s arm.

“And I said I’m  _ busy _ .” Luke sasses. He yanks his arm from Ashton’s grip, and turns back around. Calum is slowly backing away, eyeing Ashton with a scared expression. 

“Luke, look, if he needs to talk with you-”

“He doesn’t.” 

“Yes, I  _ do _ .” Ashton says. “Go the fuck away, so I can talk with Luke.” He snaps at Calum. 

Calum’s eyes widen, and he nods. 

“Sorry.” He says with a panicked voice. “I’ll, um. I’ll talk to tomorrow, Luke.” 

“Wait, what about tonight?” Luke asks. Calum glances up at Ashton, and shakes his head. 

“Maybe...maybe another time, okay?” 

Luke’s mouth drops open, and Calum turns, all but running down the hallway. Luke watches him go, feeling something wither in his chest. 

Hope. It was hope for something more, something  _ new _ . Now it’s gone. 

Anger replaces his dismay. He turns around, and glares at Ashton. 

“Happy now?” He snaps. 

“Yeah, actually, I am.” Ashton says, crossing his arms. “He shouldn’t be talking to you.” 

Luke stares at Ashton is shock for a second. 

“ _ What _ ?” He asks. “Since when do you care about who talks to me?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Ashton says. “Just tell him to stay the fuck away from you.” 

Luke rolls his eyes, and shakes his head. 

“You know what? Fuck you, Ashton.” He says. “You don’t get to come to school to fuck me, and be angry when I’m trying to live my life, hence keeping you from getting in my pants.”

Ashton scowls again, and grabs Luke arm. Luke struggles against his hold, but Ashton holds fast, and drags a struggling Luke into a supply closet across the hall. 

Ashton pushes Luke in, and closes the door behind them.

“What the fuck is your problem, Luke?” He demands. Luke crosses his arms. 

“ _ My  _ problem?” Luke asks. “You’re the one who barged in, and scared off Calum.” 

Ashton shakes his head. 

“ _ Calum _ .” He says with distaste. 

“Yeah,  _ Calum _ .” Luke says. “Y’know what was going on before you came in, and decided you needed your dick sucked?” Luke bitches. “He asked me to his  _ house _ ! He asked me to come over, and do homework, and play video games, and-”

“And let me guess, make you dinner, and walk you home?” Ashton mocks. “That’s fucking great, Luke. What part of that do you get on your knees for him, huh? What about when he shoves his cock in your ass?” 

Luke furrows his eyebrows. 

“He wouldn’t-”

“He would.” Ashton snaps. “You and I both know he’s only luring you to his house so he can have you. I bet he’s just  _ itching  _ to touch you.” 

Much to Luke’s dismay, his eyes start to fill with tears, mostly in frustration, but a little in hurt too. 

“That’s not true.” He says. “He wouldn’t do that.” 

Ashton shakes his head. 

“Open your fucking eyes, Luke. No one wants to be with you unless you’re bending over for them.” Ashton says harshly. 

Luke’s tears spill from his eyes at Ashton’s harsh words. He clenches his fist, and tells himself to be strong. 

“Not everyone is like you, Ashton.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest, and stepping back. “Not everyone is going around wondering what they can do to ruin the boys they meet.” 

“I didn’t say they were.” Ashton returns. “Just everyone that meets you. Face it, Luke, you’re a fucking slut and a tease. No one would be able to keep themselves away.” 

Luke feels more tears slip down his face again, hot and shameful. He wipes them away angrily. 

“So what?” He asks. “Even if that is true, why’d you stop him? It’s not like you wanted anything different than he did.” 

Ashton clenches his jaw. 

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Ashton says. “You’re fucking  _ mine  _ Luke, I tell you that every night.” 

Luke shakes his head. 

“You say it when you  _ fuck  _ me, Ashton.” Luke snaps. “Not after, or before, or even when we talk on the phone at night. Not  _ once  _ have you said it, and  _ meant  _ it.” 

Ashton bites his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid. 

“What do you want, Luke? Want me to tell you that I love you, or that I’ll only ever be with you? Do you want me to put a ring on it? Do you think you own me, Luke? Think that I only want you? What the fuck do you think this is? A courtship?!” 

Luke leans back against the wall, more tears streaming down his face. 

Yes. He  _ does  _ want that. Maybe not the ring part, but he wants the  _ love.  _ He wants Ashton to hold him, and kiss him, and call him his in a non-possessive way. 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Luke says. Ashton watches him with heavy eyes. “I just...I just want you to stop fucking me, and leaving me to pick up the pieces.” 

“ _ What  _ pieces?” Ashton asks. Luke shakes his head. 

“Just forget it, Ashton, you wouldn’t care anyway, it’s stupid.” He says, looking away from the older boy. Ashton looks at Luke, his small form shaking with tears, cuddled against the wall, and suddenly, the anger is out of him.

Ashton comes closer, and tips Luke’s head up with two fingers. 

“Hey.” Ashton says, much softer than before. “Stop doing that, Luke. Tell me.” 

“You never listen.” Luke whispers. 

Ashton cups Luke’s face, and closes his eyes eyes in frustration. He’s so pissed that Luke has this monopoly over him. He’s so pissed that he can’t leave Luke behind. 

“Luke-”

“You called me a slut.” Luke says quietly. “You...you’ve never called me slut before outside of the bedroom. Do you really think that?”

Luke’s voice is breaking with insecurity, and Ashton feels something cripple in him. He hates seeing Luke hurting so bad. 

“No.” Ashton breathes out, against his will. “No, I don’t think that. I don’t think  _ any  _ of what I said to you, okay? I shouldn’t have said that, I was angry.” 

Luke closes his eyes, and Ashton wipes away his tears with his thumbs. 

“Talk to me, Luke.” He says. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ashton hates how natural it is to calm Luke down, to comfort him when he’s upset. 

“I just...I just don’t understand what you want from me. You fuck the shit out of me every night, and you say things like I'm yours or I better not be fucking anyone else, but once you're finished, you just...cast me off. And that would be fine...kind of...if you didn't show up at school, and refuse to let me talk to other boys. I just don't understand.” Luke says gently. 

Ashton falters. 

He thinks about it for a moment. When Luke lays it like that, it  _ does _ seem unfair, even to Ashton. He’s sending Luke  _ incredibly  _ mixed signals, and he can’t stop himself. He doesn’t mean to do it. He’s fucked this up. He let his feelings get in the way. 

Luke thought the only reason he was at school was to fuck him, but that wasn’t it. 

He was there to keep an eye on him, to make sure his angel was alright, ward off the bad things that could happen. Bad things like Calum. He couldn’t control himself when he saw them together, the cute little footie player so clearly winning Luke over, it make Ashton see red. 

Before he could think about what he was doing, he was snapping Calum away like a feral guard dog. 

“I’m sorry, Luke.” He says. “I don't know what I want from you, either.” He admits softly, scolding himself for  _ caring _ . He should never tell Luke that he’s  _ sorry _ . What does that say about him? Does that mean that he actually  _ wants  _ Luke? 

In more ways that one?

Luke swallows. 

“I’m sorry I got upset.” Luke says quietly. The anger is gone from him, and Ashton is puzzled by the relief he feels. He speaks without thinking.  

“I’m sorry I said no one wants you unless you put out.” 

“Do you...do you think that?” Luke asks softly. 

“No, baby.” Ashton whispers. 

“So...so if I didn’t... _ put out  _ for you, would you still want me?” Luke says very, very quietly. He knows that question isn’t fair. He knows how Ashton plays. But he can’t help it. 

Ashton pauses at this question. He’s still holding Luke’s face, still touching his soft skin. 

Ashton wants to turn to who he’s been in the past. He wants to shove Luke away, tell him to get on his knees, or call him a whore. 

He wants to run from everything. 

But things don’t always go according to plan, and that’s why Ashton doesn’t feel too guilty about what comes out of his mouth next. 

“Yes.”

Luke looks at him with moist blue eyes, his gaze unforgiving. 

“Prove it.”

 

-

 

“So. How are your grades?” 

Ashton shifts to his other foot, regarding the man in front of him carefully. 

Father Hemmings isn’t an extremely large man, but he’s fairly well built. He could definitely do some damage if Ashton pissed him off enough. 

So maybe he should be careful. 

“Fine.” He grits out. He shoves a hand into his jacket pocket, and leans heavier against the wall.  

Ashton has never played it safe, and he's not about to start with this... _ pastor _ . Even if he is Luke's father.

“Really?” Father Hemmings asks, sloshing his glass of wine. “How are you pulling that off? I hear you’re missing from school more often than not.”

Ashton’s resists the urge to roll his hazel eyes. What does it matter if he goes to school? He’s beyond help. Everyone has already told him he’s a hopeless case. What’s the point in going if it’s just a dead end?  

“I have my ways.” He says, picking a clump of dirt from his nails, and flicking it onto the pretty white carpet. He nods to the glass in Luke’s father’s hand. “That the blood of Christ?” 

Father Hemmings’ eyes narrow, and his jaw clenches. 

“What would you know about the blood of Christ?” Father Hemmings challenges. Ashton smirks to himself. The older man is getting frustrated, and Ashton has leverage on him. 

He holds Luke’s heart. Father Hemmings won’t ever get in the way of that. Ashton shrugs in an answer. 

“Enough.” He says simply. “Just didn’t know pastors could get hammered off the sacred wine.” 

“I’m not getting  _ hammered _ .” Father Hemmings spits. “I’m  _ sipping _ .”

Ashton tips his chin up, and nods. 

“I’ll keep that in mind when I’m with your son tonight.” He says carelessly. “Not hammering, just... _ sipping _ .” 

Father Hemmings squeezes the glass in his hands, and steps forward. 

“Listen to me, you... _ miscreant _ .” He says, his face turning a funny shade of red. Ashton finds his anger amusing. “If you so much as lay a  _ finger  _ on my son’s purity-”

“Daddy.” 

The two males in the living room look to the staircase where Luke stands, one dainty hand holding onto the end of the banister. Ashton smirks when he sees him, pretty little thing in tight, fuck-me blue jeans and a striped t-shirt. Father Hemmings snaps his mouth shut when Luke enters, eyeing his father with those scathing blue eyes of his. 

“Luke, honey. I was just talking with your…”

“Boyfriend.” Ashton supplies helpfully, smirking when he sees a vein stick out of the older man’s neck. 

“Yes.” Father Hemmings mutters. “Your  _ boyfriend _ .”

Luke frowns at his dad, and steps closer to Ashton. Ashton leans down, and places a sloppy kiss on his reddened cheek. 

“Please.” The older man says. “Not in my house.” 

Ashton raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“Problem?” He asks in his deep voice.

Father Hemmings rolls his eyes. It was blatantly obvious from the time Luke was a little boy that he wasn’t straight. That was fine. Father Hemmings never has an issue with it. 

What he  _ does  _ have a problem with is this... _ satanist  _ prancing around his little boy. 

“Yes, actually-”

“Daddy, it’s okay. Ash didn’t mean it.” Luke says, his blue eyes sparkling a little in the lights from the lamps. “We’ll go now.” 

“Back by eleven.” Father Hemmings says. 

“Of course.” Luke says. He walks to his dad, and stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Bye, Daddy.”

With that, Luke turns, and starts to walk out of the house, trusting Ashton to follow behind him. Father Hemmings catches Ashton before he can turn, and Luke pauses in the doorway.

“Be careful with him. No funny business, Irwin, I mean it.” He threatens. 

“Dad-” Luke starts, but Ashton cuts him off. 

“Nothing to worry about, Father H.” He says with a smirk. “I won’t let anything happen, after all, your son calls me Daddy now.”

Ashton revels in the look of utter  _ rage  _ on Luke’s father’s face until the smaller boy is pulling him away, dragging him out of the house, and into his car before Father Hemmings can beat the shit out of him. 

Ashton lands in the driver’s seat with a laugh, smiling at the house in front of him. Luke is sitting in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest, weakly suppressing a smile. 

“Do you have to do that to him, Ash?” Luke says quietly. Ashton looks over at him with a giddy smile. 

“He asked for it.” He shrugs. Luke closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“I don’t even  _ have  _ a daddy kink.” 

Ashton pulls a cigarette out, and lights it. He takes a drag, and exhales some of the smoke in Luke’s direction. 

“Not yet, sweetheart.”

Luke scoffs, and rolls down his window as Ashton pulls away. 

“That’s gross, Ash.” 

“Don’t kink shame.” Ashton says mindlessly. 

“Your cigarette smoke. Not the daddy kink thing, even though I don’t exactly approve of that, either.” Luke says, letting his hand settle out the window into the cool air. The wind pushed his blonde hair back, exposing his pretty face, and for the first time, Ashton feels a wave of  _ want  _ roll over him that has  _ nothing  _ to do with his dick. 

Ashton shakes his head to get rid of that thought. He agreed with Luke on their relationship. Even though he wasn’t admitting he had fallen for the younger boy, he’d stopped running from it. He and Luke were officially together now, so Ashton could mean it when he called Luke  _ his _ . Ashton got to show up at Luke’s house, meet his parents, and eat their food. 

“I’m not going to stop smoking, Luke.” Ashton says simply. 

“I didn’t ask you to.” Luke returns. “Just don’t blow the smoke at me.” 

“You tired of being blown?” Ashton asks with a stupid smirk. Luke rolls his eyes, and turns up the radio, smiling when he hears the familiar music flow through the static-ish speakers. 

“Only a little.” He says with his soft voice, watching at the streetlights fly by, Ashton speeding as he always does. 

Luke has never really been to Ashton’s house before. He and Ashton see each other in Luke’s room, and Ashton’s car, hotel rooms, and recently, church altars. But the Irwin Residence is still somewhat a mystery. Luke always liked that. Before, it was the ultimate taboo, being fucked in random places, but never Ashton’s house. Luke found it dominating and sexy. 

Now that he and Ashton are  _ together _ , it worries him a bit. 

Turns out, Ashton doesn’t live far from the infamous abandoned parking lot Luke has done more than a few shameful things in. It’s little, his house, and falling apart a little bit. Luke looks at it with curious eyes as Ashton pulls into the driveway. He puts the car in park, and looks at Luke, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. 

“It’s not much...and it’s kind of falling apart.” He says sheepishly, looking at his pretty boyfriend. “But it’s home, and despite the looks, it’s actually really safe. I was raised more by my neighbors than my own parents.” 

Luke looks over at Ashton cautiously, takes in his scarred hands and leather jacket that smells permanently of smoke, no matter how many times Luke has washed it.  

“Is that supposed to be reassuring?” Luke asks softly. Ashton shrugs. 

“Their hearts are in the right place. That’s more than I can say for my family. Doesn’t matter how much they screwed me up. At least they were here.” Ashton says with a humorless smile. 

Luke’s shoulders droop.

“Ash-”

“C’mon, let’s go inside.” Ashton says, stepping out of his car, and starting to walk to the front door. Luke follows, and smiles when Ashton accepts his extended hand. 

Ashton unlocks the door, and leads Luke inside. Despite the shady appearance outside, the inside of the little house is actually very clean, and orderly. It’s obvious whoever lives here doesn’t have a lot of money, but it seems to Luke that they at least know what to do with the little money they have. 

Luke looks up at Ashton, and toes his Vans off. 

“Mum wanted it to at least feel like home.” Ashton says quietly. He flicks on a light switch. Luke feels a small smile cross his face. There’s a picture of Ashton when he was a little boy hanging on the wall. All dimples and curly honey hair, swimming in a button-up that must have belonged to his dad once. 

“She did a good job.” Luke says. Ashton purses his lips, and drops Luke’s hand. 

“I’ll get you something to drink, alright?” He says, then he’s gone, leaving no room for Luke to say anything else, disappearing into what Luke assumes is the kitchen. 

While he’s gone, Luke examines the living room, taking in the smell. It smells of Ashton, when the older boy hasn’t been smoking for some time, that warm scent of sandalwood and vanilla. Next to the television is something that catches Luke’s eye. 

It’s a photo. Ashton is in the center, a big birthday cake in front of him that has the number 11 on it. Ashton looks cute, a big smile on his face, excitement clear in his eyes. Next to him is a little girl, no older than seven, holding another child, probably about three in her arms. Luke raises an eyebrow. There’s a man behind Ashton, too. His thick arms are crossed, but an amused smile is on his face. The lines and angles of his face are impeccably similar to Ashton’s. 

Luke startles when he feels a pair of arms around his waist. He calms a bit when he realizes it’s just Ashton behind him, cradling him to his tummy. 

“I didn’t know you had siblings.” Luke says before he can think. Ashton’s arms tighten around him. 

“I never told you.” Ashton says. Luke exhales roughly. 

“What-”

“Boarding school.” Ashton says simply. “They’re alive, if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

Luke clenches his jaw. 

“That’s why this place is so run down. Mum spends all our money on sending them away.” 

“But...why?” Luke asks softly. Ashton buries his nose in Luke’s neck. 

“My dad’s in the state pen.” Ashton whispers. Luke furrows his eyebrows, and bites his lip. 

“Can I ask what for?” 

Ashton swallows. 

“No.” He says. He holds Luke tighter,  _ too  _ tight almost. “I don’t...I don’t want to go into it.” 

“Okay.” Luke says quickly. He leans back, and rests his head on Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton kisses his neck tenderly, and holds him tighter. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Ashton says. “Just don’t ask again.”

Luke feels a jab in his heart, but doesn’t say anything. Ashton doesn’t mean to be so abrasive, it just happens. 

“I won’t.” He promises. Ashton kisses Luke’s neck again, sloppy and wet, and Luke shudders. Ashton sucks on Luke’s pulse calmly, almost like he’s trying to relax. That makes Luke horny. But that’s not what tonight is about. 

“Ashy.” He gets out. Ashton hums against the skin of his throat. “Stop.” 

For a second, Luke thinks Ashton is going to ignore him, but eventually he does as he’s asked, and pulls away, letting Luke go. 

“What’s wrong?” Ashton asks. Luke wraps his arms around Ashton’s neck, and bites his lip. He needs to tell Ashton. He’s been thinking about it for a while. 

“I don’t…” He pauses for a second. “I don’t want to have sex tonight.”

Ashton stops breathing for a second, and his jaw clenches. Luke bites his lip nervously, and watches Ashton through his eyelashes, hesitantly awaiting his response. 

“You…” Ashton stops to swallow. “You don’t want to have sex?” 

Luke shakes his head. 

“Okay.” Ashton says slowly. “So just...a blowjob?” 

Luke closes his eyes, sighs, and shakes his head again. 

“I don’t want to do  _ anything  _ tonight.” He explains slowly. Ashton furrows his eyebrows. 

“What the hell, Luke?” 

Luke shrugs. 

“I’m just not in the mood.” He lies. Ashton steps back, pulling Luke’s arms from him. 

“Well get in it.” He says, crossing his arms. 

“I can’t just  _ get  _ in the mood for sex.” Luke argues. Ashton raises an eyebrow. 

“I suggest you try.” 

Luke pauses. 

“Or what?” He challenges. Ashton’s eyes flash dangerously, and Luke feels fear build in his thin chest. 

“Don’t test me, Luke.” 

“Why?” Luke says quickly, stepping backwards. “What’ll happen?”

“Why don’t you take a guess.” Ashton says, looking rather intimidating. 

“You...you wouldn’t.” Luke says softly, looking at his shoes. “You wouldn’t push me.” 

“Luke,” Ashton laughs. “I put you on your knees when you were fifteen. What makes you think I care now?” 

Luke blinks, trying to fight tears. This is his worst fear. 

“I thought...I thought that when we started-”

“Dating?” Ashton asks. He can feel his walls going up. “You thought that because I hold your hand now that I don’t expect you to put out for me?” 

Luke licks his lips before talking again. 

“I thought that because you hold my hand that you would respect my decision.” He says hesitantly. Ashton stares at him for a moment. 

“Not this one.” He says finally. Luke clenches his fists. 

“You...you said that-” Luke stops for a minute. Anger and frustration is building in him, making it difficult to speak. “You said that you would care even if I didn’t put out for you.” 

Ashton shakes his head. 

“And you said that you wanted to stop being brushed off.” Ashton argues. “I thought we compromised. I get sex, and you get your cuddles and shit.” 

Luke feels the hurt course through him, and he crosses his arms over his chest defensively. 

“ _ You  _ get sex?” Luke asks, his blue eyes wide. “Isn’t sex kind of a...two-way thing?” 

Ashton frowns. 

“Is that all you want from this?” Luke asks gently. 

“Luke-”

“Be honest, Ashton, for once.” Luke says quickly. “If I said no...would you make me give it to you anyway, or walk away?”

Ashton opens his mouth to say  _ no _ , that he wouldn’t  _ ever  _ try to take Luke against his will. But something stops him. He  _ knows  _ he wouldn’t, but Luke doesn’t. Ashton is tired of Luke having the upper hand all the time. Maybe Ashton should scare him a little bit, and gain back some of his power. 

Maybe then Luke will stay, and Ashton won’t get hurt.

Again. 

Luke notices his hesitation, and pales drastically. 

“Oh,  _ God _ .” He says, turning away from Ashton to gain his breath back. He feels like he’s going to be  _ sick _ . “Oh my God.” 

Ashton swallows roughly, and steps forward towards Luke. 

“Angel-”

“I’ve trusted you.” Luke says, looking over his shoulder at Ashton. “I’ve spent the last  _ year  _ with you. Does that mean nothing to you? Do you not realize what exactly you are to me?”

Ashton watches Luke turn towards him, his blue eyes wide and brimming with tears. 

“God dammit, Ashton!” Luke yells. Tears are falling down his cheeks. “I’ve given you  _ everything _ ! You own every part of me right now, and you...you have the  _ balls  _ to say that you would walk away...or  _ worse _ if I didn’t get on my knees the second you snapped your fingers?” 

Ashton opens his mouth, but Luke continues. 

“I didn’t want my dad to be right, Ash. I didn’t want to listen when he said that all you would do is use me, and then throw me away. I thought...I thought maybe we had a chance, that maybe you  _ cared  _ about me.” Luke says, hiccupping. “When you look at me, I see something in your eyes that suggests maybe I’m more to you than just a fuck. You said...you  _ told  _ me that you-.” Luke stops for a second to wipe his nose with his sleeve. “But you’re giving me whiplash with your damn mood changes. One minute I’m everything to you, and the next you’re threatening to take me against my will. I don’t  _ get  _ it, Ashton. I don’t  _ fucking get it. _ ”

Ashton feels panic rise in him. He’s never been faced in this situation before. He’s never...he’s never had the power to ruin or save a relationship. 

He’s  _ always  _ had that power taken from him. 

He doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know how to save this, and he doesn’t know if he can. Luke is saying  _ a lot  _ of things, and Ashton wants nothing more than to kiss him, and wipe his tears, and tell him the truth. 

But things don’t work that way for him. If Ashton tells him the truth, his heart will be out there, for Luke to decide what to do with. Ashton doesn’t want his heart in  _ anyone’s  _ hands ever again. 

“Then allow me to elaborate.” Ashton says coldly. He knows that what he’s about to say is going to break Luke’s heart, but he can’t stop it. “I don’t give a  _ damn  _ about you, Luke. Not a  _ single  _ fuck about you or your fucking feelings. You know what I care about? Me. I care about myself, and only myself. I care about my needs, and my dick, and nothing else. Alright? You should have ran the second you saw me, angel, because I’ve never cared at all.” He steps closer to Luke to seem more intimidating. “You know what you are? You’re a pretty little thing with a sexy body, and a lot of innocence that I’ve wanted to  _ destroy _ . And you  _ let  _ me. Use your fucking head, Luke. How could I ever care about you? Look at me. I’ve never cared about anything, and I’m certainly not about to start with some pathetic thing like you. I’m done pretending, Luke, I’m done pretending I actually care. So either shut up, and accept what I give you, or get out.”  

Under different circumstances, Ashton would think Luke’s face is priceless. The younger boy’s jaw is nearly touching the floor with how open it is, and his blue eyes are wide with utter shock. His hands go limp from where they were tensed, and he takes a step backwards. 

“You…” He trails off. “You lied to me.” 

Ashton clenches his jaw, and more tears build in Luke’s eyes. 

“You liar! You goddamn, fucking liar!” Luke screams, tears falling from his face, and his nose starting to run. “Y-You said so many  _ things _ to me, Ashton, why...what the hell?!”

Luke is screaming loudly, as loud as his lungs permit, and Ashton is honestly kind of frightened. Luke is small and gentle, and he shouldn’t be this violent and angry. 

“I  _ trusted  _ you with everything I have, I gave you my heart and my body, and you j-just...just  _ used  _ them!” Luke screams, he’s hiccuping through his tears, so angry he can hardly breathe. He steps closer to Ashton, and pushes his chest. 

“You want me to go?” He screams. “You want me to let you use me again, or leave? You call me pathetic and little and weak, but I brought you...I brought you to your  _ knees,  _ Ashton. You can’t even fuck the school whores without thinking about me!” 

Ashton frowns, and Luke shoves him again. He pushes so hard, Ashton steps back into the wall, his eyes widening at the assault.  

“You may think you’re this big bad man because you took away my innocence, and you’re never affected by any of this, but you  _ are _ . You can’t honestly look at me and say that this has meant  _ nothing  _ to you, because I  _ know  _ you, Ashton. As much as you want to deny it, I know your heart, and I know what you want.” Luke snaps, pushing Ashton to the wall with his words and his anger. “And you will  _ never  _ get what you want if you do this.” He says, pushing Ashton’s chest again. 

“Luke.” Ashton says in a shocked voice because he’s surprised by all of this, confused as to where this came from. 

The air twists with tension as Luke struggles to keep himself under control. Ashton feels the need to reach forward and do  _ something _ , but he doesn’t. 

Luke loses it. 

Seconds later, he bursts into tears, all at once sobbing so hard, he begins to shake. Ashton stares at him for a second longer, watching as he breaks down in the middle of his living room. He’s grateful the house is empty. 

It’s only when Luke’s legs look they’re about to cave in that Ashton moves from the wall. 

“Luke.” He says again, reaching Luke, and moving to cup his jaw. Luke jerks away from him, shaking his head. Ashton feels his heart tug in his chest, desperate to do something, he just doesn't know what. 

“Don’t cry.” He says, reaching for Luke again. This time, Luke lets him. Lets himself be manhandled into Ashton’s grip, curling against his chest to cry helplessly. He shoves his head into the muscle covering Ashton’s chest, and cries, his hands fisting in Ashton’s ripped band tee. “Luke, please stop.” 

Luke doesn’t stop, in fact, he just weeps harder, his face buried, soaking Ashton’s shirt. Ashton rubs his back softly, feeling guilty and confused, and is shocked to feel Luke shake violently. He’s so small in his arms, he feels like he’s about to break into a million pieces, his cries pierce Ashton. 

He never knew what it would be like to hear Luke cry. 

He hates it. 

“Don’t, Luke, please, don’t.” 

Ashton lays his head on top of Luke’s, completely useless and fraying at the edges. He holds Luke tightly, not allowing any space between their two bodies, twisted together in harmony, shaking and afraid. 

He doesn’t say anything else, just strokes Luke’s back, and listens to him cry, and tries to feel like the world didn’t just swallow him whole with the sound of Luke’s heart breaking. His heart races, and Luke’s tears continue, his small hands pulling harshly at Ashton’s shirt. His hair tickles at Ashton’s jaw, and Ashton doesn’t know what to do. 

Time passes. 

It feels like centuries have passed when Luke finally starts to calm down. 

But as Luke pulls away to show Ashton his face, and opens his mouth, Ashton still feels like it passed too quickly. 

“Do you love me?” Luke asks, his eyes wide and hurt, his face splotchy and red from how much he cried. His nose is still running, and he’s sniffing to keep it under control. 

Ashton feels like someone just filled his lungs with cement, and replaced his tongue with cotton. He doesn’t know how to talk, doesn’t know how to think, or how to breathe. He stares at Luke, his jaw unhinged, and his heart running too quickly. The only thing that’s going through his head is the word ‘love,’ and the absolutely  _ wrecked  _ look on Luke’s face. 

“I-” He stutters. 

“Do you love me, Ashton?” Luke asks, stepping out of his grips, and crossing his arms over his shaking chest protectively. “It’s a simple question.” 

It isn’t.

Both boys know that. 

It’s not simple, and it’s not fair. Ashton’s feelings have  _ never  _ been simple, not until he decided that he didn’t have any. 

The answer to Luke’s question is on his lips, centimeters away from spilling out, from drawing the line. From ending this, one way or another. 

“I don’t...I don’t know, Luke.” He chokes out eventually. 

Luke bites his lip, and tightens his arms. 

“How can you...how can you not be sure, but still be able to say all of that to me?” He questions gently, looking at his toes. “How can you try to end everything because you’re scared of yourself?” 

Ashton opens his mouth to say that it’s not himself he’s scared of. That he’s afraid of Luke. Afraid to give Luke anything of his, afraid of Luke breaking it. 

Afraid. 

Afraid.

_ Afraid.  _

He closes his mouth. 

Luke sighs.

“You need to stop lying.” He says, hiccupping from his tears. “To me, to yourself. I can’t keep doing this with you. It’s one thing to just have sex. It’s another to fuck with my feelings. To tell me that you have feelings for me, then do this.” 

“I  _ don’t  _ have feelings for you.” Ashton grows, feeling insulted by Luke’s insinuation that he’s lying to himself. Luke reels back, like he was slapped. Ashton bites his tongue, knowing he just keeps screwing things up, and not being able to do anything to change it. 

“In case you were wondering,” Luke whispers, his voice quiet, drastic in contrast to his screaming fit before. “I love  _ you _ , and I’m sorry if you don’t want to hear that, I’m sorry if that makes you  _ feel _ .” He says with another hiccup. “But that’s the truth, and I want you to know.” 

Ashton’s mouth is dry, and he stares at the smaller boy. 

“I’m…” Luke stops for a second to bite his lip, and close his eyes. “I’m going to leave now. I should have known that you’d never really want something from this.” He says with a small, bitter smile. “I was stupid, and this is on me. Don’t worry about it, okay? Not that you would. Let’s just forget things.” 

The electricity of the statements shock Ashton, but he’s frozen, he can’t move or say anything to make Luke stay. He’s rendered defenseless as Luke leaves the room, cemented to the floor, feeling a million things run through his head and heart.

“Luke-” He says, staring at the spot Luke was standing before. He suddenly feels overwhelmed by everything, panic and shock and horror. “Luke.” He repeats, finally moving, chasing after the younger boy. He finds him slipping his Vans on, and his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, tears lining his eyes. 

“Did you just break up with me?” 

Luke closes his eyes, and nods. 

“You can’t-”

“Can’t what? Say no to you?” Luke asks, eyebrows raised. “Well I just did.” 

Ashton clenches his fists, and breathes heavily, wracking his brain for something to say that could fix this without having to beg. 

He finds nothing. 

“Fine.” He spits out. Hurt. Angry. Bitter. “Fine then, go. Fucking leave, get out. I don’t want you here, I  _ never  _ did.” 

Luke shakes his head, ignoring him, and opens the door. He walks out, and talks into his phone. 

“ _ Hi daddy, it’s me. Can you come pick me up? I’m at the corner of Westwood and-” _

“That’s right, Luke, run back to your daddy. Go home and cry and whimper about everything.” Ashton calls after him. Luke ignores him. “I don’t even care!” Ashton screams at him, on his porch, holding the door tightly in his fist. “You think I give a fuck that you broke up with me? You’ve got another thing coming!” 

Luke says something more into his phone, and hangs up. He turns to face Ashton with tears dripping off his chin. Ashton feels satisfaction rip up through his chest, blinded by his hurt and bitterness. 

“Be quiet, Ashton.” He says with a condescending shake of his head. “Be quiet, and leave me alone.” 

Ashton snarls at him, and turns. He stomps back into his house, and slams the door shut behind him so hard, the house shakes. 

He seethes by himself for ten minutes until the headlights of Pastor Hemmings’ Prius shine through his window. He listens for the passenger door to slam shut, and the wheels to reverse back down his driveway. 

Only when he’s sure the car has gone does he scream, loud and frustrated, and launches his fist into the wall. 

What the fuck did he just do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 4  
> im trash  
> enjoy  
> XX-Alex

Ashton drinks five bottles of Corona that night after Luke leaves. 

He throws two of them at the wall in anger, feeling bitter and defeated.

 

-

 

The next morning, Ashton eats half a bowl of cereal, and reads through his old texts from Luke. He grips his phone tightly as he reads the naughty words Luke typed to please Ashton, and his heart beats a little harder in his chest. 

It’s crazy how  _ empty  _ he feels. 

 

-

 

The day after, Ashton skips school, and spends at least four hours debating over whether or not he should call Luke. He doesn’t know what he would say. He’s not ready to apologize, and he knows Luke isn’t. 

But,  _ god _ , he’s desperate to hear his voice again. 

 

-

 

When Luke gets home from Ashton’s, he ignores his father’s calls for him, and shuts himself in his room. He buries his head in his pillow, and cries. He lets himself  _ feel _ , lets all the emotions of possibly losing Ashton wreck his body. 

He took a risk, and he just can’t tell if it paid off. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Luke doesn’t leave his room, and spends the day in bed, trying to make himself numb again. He pushes on the bruises on his shoulders mindlessly, and tries to ignore his phone on his desk. His window is open in some sort of half-assed hope that Ashton will climb through it. When it reaches dinner time, Luke knows he won’t, and defeated, he shuts it, and joins his family for dinner, tear-free. 

 

-

 

The day after, Luke can hardly focus in school, tapping his pencil mindlessly against his notebooks, lost in thought. He keeps waiting for Ashton to show up, a look of regret on his face, or even a look of anger. Anything. 

Nothing happens. 

 

-

 

Five days after their fight, Ashton brings a girl home. 

He lets the alcohol he consumed before rush over him as he strips her down, kisses her mouth, pulls her hair. 

He tries to ignore the fact that she’s blonde, and that’s wearing blue panties. He lets himself get lost in the pleasure of it, and convinces himself that when Luke’s name slips from his mouth, it doesn’t mean anything. 

 

-

 

Five days after their fight, Calum asks Luke out again. 

Luke says yes. 

 

-

 

Ashton’s phone only has twelve percent left in it, and it’s kind of crazy, because he hasn’t done  _ anything  _ today, and he’s wondering where all the energy went. 

Has he really been staring at it this long? 

A text pops up, startling Ashton. 

 

From:  **Mike**

_ If you’re staring at your phone, Irwin, I’ll be pissed. Do something.  _

 

Ashton rolls his eyes, pointedly ignoring that text because Michael doesn’t know him  _ that _ well, and he’s starting to wonder if he has a stalker. 

Wouldn’t surprise him. 

Luke used to watch him like some middle-aged creep from across the school grounds. Luke was just lucky that he had pretty blue eyes that attracted Ashton’s eyes to him as well. 

Fuck, Ashton misses him. 

The hollow in his chest that’s taken place since their fight is eating away at Ashton, and every minute that passes without Luke is a minute Ashton regrets. He didn’t think it would be a big deal until he brought that girl home, and couldn’t get off until he thought about the preacher’s son. It pissed him off greatly, but the dread it placed in his stomach, the realization, the  _ regret _ , that had been almost enough to tear him apart.

He was  _ wrong _ . He let himself be dictated by his pride and his fear, and now he’d lost Luke, and he wasn’t sure if he could get him back. 

Especially if he can never let himself go. 

Cursing, Ashton finally gives in. He needs this. He needs to talk with him. He needs to hear his voice.

Luke picks up on the third ring, which makes Ashton think he purposefully waited to pick up the phone. 

“Hello?” He asks, and Ashton closes his eyes for a second to simmer in the smoothing sound of his voice, young but deep, gentle and demanding. 

“Angel.” He says, because he can’t say Luke’s name, not yet. Luke lets out a gentle sound on the other side of the phone, somewhere between a gasp and a sigh. 

“Ashton.” He says, a sense of relief in his voice that he’s obviously trying to hide from the older boy. 

“Yeah.” Ashton agrees. He looks at his boots, and thinks about what he’s going to say next. “Are you...is your dad home?” 

It’s not what Luke’s expecting, it’s not really what Ashton was expecting either, but it’s what came out of his mouth. 

Luke’s voice is disappointed when he speaks, but it’s not negative. 

“Yes.” He says, and Ashton’s heart sinks. “But he’s leaving late tonight for ten p.m. mass.” 

Ashton suddenly feels a little hollow, but it’s okay. He can work with that. 

“I’ll be there.” He says, leaving no room for argument. “We need to talk.” 

“Did I say I wanted to see you?” Luke sasses, defiant and stubborn. 

“No.” Ashton growls. “But you do.” 

He hangs up then hastily, not wanting to hear Luke deny or confirm that fact, and takes a deep breath. He’s only got one shot at this, and he can’t fuck it up, not if he’s listening to his heart for once. Not if he thinks he loves Luke. 

He drops his phone on the kitchen counter, and pops the top off another bottle of beer. 

He’s going to need it. 

 

-

 

“You can’t talk to me like that, Ashton.” Luke says when he climbs into the passenger seat of Ashton’s Honda, looking especially good under the stars in his jeans. 

“Like what?” Ashton asks in an indifferent voice. 

“Like you did on the phone earlier today.” Luke says. “You can’t just demand me to go places, and put words in my mouth.” 

Ashton bites his tongue to avoid making a comment about what he’d like to put in Luke’s mouth, and puts the car in drive. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. Luke opens his mouth to argue, but it falls silent as he registers Ashton’s words. 

“ _ You’re  _ sorry?” He asks, surprised. 

Ashton doesn’t answer, and pulls away from Luke’s house. The house is empty, Luke’s brothers out, and his parents at the church. No one will notice that Luke’s sneaking off with the baddest of the bad in Sydney. 

Luke doesn’t push the out-of-place apology, and he doesn’t ask where they’re going. He glances at Ashton, easy and composed in the driver’s seat, his window unrolled, his hair wild. He’s in his regular get-up of black jeans and leather jacket, a white Blink-182 shirt under it, ripped at the collar, exposing tan skin underneath. Luke swallows. Ashton sees. He smirks. 

He drives for a long time, until his car is low on gas, and they’re running out of road. Luke feels a little fear in his chest, but he knows that as long as Ashton is with him, nothing bad will happen.

Nothing too bad, anyway. 

Ashton finally pulls over to an overlook, several miles outside of town. He parks, turns the car off, and gets out without a word to Luke. Luke sighs, and watches him from his seat. Ashton sits on the hood, hunched over in the way that suggests he’s smoking. Luke follows him. 

He’s silent as he joins Ashton on the hood, their arms touching slightly. The stars overhead are beautiful, unclouded by the lights of the city nearby, and the scent of trees and ocean and smoke invade Luke’s nose, making shivers rush up his spine. Ashton moves next to him. 

“Here, baby.” He comments, his voice low. Luke turns to him, a reflex. He shouldn’t be responding to Ashton calling him baby, hell, he shouldn’t even be here, but Ashton is his drug. 

Luke is going through a  _ hard  _ withdraw. 

Ashton pulls something from his pocket, and upon closer inspection, Luke realizes it’s a joint. Ashton locks his eyes on Luke’s meaningfully, and Luke opens his mouth obediently. He shouldn’t. He  _ definitely  _ shouldn’t with Ashton, but he’s going to. 

Because Ashton wants him to. 

Ashton happily sticks the joint between Luke’s lips, and Luke closes his mouth around it. Ashton doesn’t take his eyes off Luke as he pulls out his lighter, igniting the end of the stick in Luke’s mouth. It’s strangely intimate, them being this close, their eyes so unrelenting. The smoke goes into Ashton’s face, but he’s unfazed, intent on staring at Luke as he takes his first hit. 

Luke gives Ashton a challenging gaze, burning under the night sky. 

“Suck, baby.” He whispers. “Breath it. Do it.”

Out of everything Luke has tried due to Ashton, weed has by far been his favorite. He hates drinking, and drag racing scares the living shit out of him, but weed is different. He feels free when he gets high with Ashton, free and relaxed, safe with Ashton by his side. Some of their best sex has been while they were high as the clouds. 

The joint is a peace offering. 

That being said, Luke still coughs a little bit, the blunt burning his throat, and Ashton smirks, satisfied with Luke’s reaction. Luke frowns, and does it again, much smoother this time around. 

“Good boy.” Ashton remarks mindlessly, grabbing his cigarette from the hood, and taking a drag.  

It’s quiet for a minute, both boys downing their respective drugs, Luke coughing every once and awhile. When he’s halfway through, he sets it to the side, knowing he and Ashton need to talk before he gets too far gone. He shivers when a cool breeze goes by, dragging the scent of Ashton’s smoke across his nose. He shivers again. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” He asks, staring at the cherry of his joint. He kicks his feet against the hood gently, and a car drives by, their headlights illuminating Ashton’s indifferent face for just a second. 

Ashton takes a drag before answering. 

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” He answers. 

“That’s obvious enough.” Luke responds. He thinks Ashton will have something to say, but it’s silent, and Luke sighs. He wonders what Ashton is doing, bringing him out here, giving him drugs, being all sexy and mysterious with his leather jacket and stupid curls. 

“Ashton, why did you bring me out here?” Luke asks. Ashton responds by peeling off his jacket, and setting it on Luke’s shoulders. Luke goes still. Ashton’s never allowed him to wear his jacket before. It used to be his father’s. 

“I needed to see you.” He says, which doesn’t really help, doesn’t really explain anything, but Luke’s heart is still beating  _ really  _ quickly because when Ashton is in moods like this, any words from his mouth are a gift from God himself. 

“But why?” Luke insists, stubborn and naive. 

Ashton blows out some smoke. 

“I missed you.” He admits. “And I really fucked things up a couple weeks ago.” 

Luke pauses, absorbing Ashton’s words like sunlight on his pale skin. He swallows, and nods. Ashton extends an expectant hand, and Luke hands him the joint easily. Ashton takes a deep, deep hit, and closes his eyes for a second. He drops the joint to the ground, and grabs Luke’s neck. He presses his lips to Luke’s, and the younger boy opens his mouth, already knowing what Ashton wants. 

Ashton breathes his smoke into Luke’s mouth, his hand tight on Luke’s skin, warm and comforting. Luke accepts it reflexively, the feeling too good to want to fight off. When Ashton is finished, Luke resists the urge to moan, and  _ fuck _ , he’s too easy, he’s too gone for this boy. Ashton hasn’t even apologized, and Luke’s ready to forgive him just because of half a joint and a shotgun. 

He exhales the smoke, feeling light-headed, and knowing it has  _ nothing  _ to do with the weed in his system. 

“Ashton.” He gets out, sounding like a whimper, a moan. Ashton nods, his hand still on Luke’s neck. He kisses Luke briefly on the lips, and pulls away. 

“I’m  _ sorry _ .” He says seriously. “I’m sorry for what I said to you, for what I did. I didn’t mean it.”

Luke’s eyebrows knit because it’s not supposed to be like this, it’s not  _ supposed  _ to be honesty and apologetic words. It’s supposed to be screams and whimpers and tears and kisses in dark rooms. 

But this is what he asked for. This was what he wanted when he told Ashton to stop lying to him and himself. This is Ashton’s way of showing Luke there’s a fine line between what his heart wants and what his head wants. 

Luke can't have both.

“I want you to know something, Luke, are you listening?” Ashton asks, demanding and rude. Luke nods, all-too desperate to please already. “I wouldn’t  _ ever  _ try to take you against your will, do you understand me? Not ever. There might be some dubious consent, and there might be times when I know you’re just resisting for attention, but I won’t ever take advantage of you. It was twisted for me to say that to you, and I shouldn’t have.” 

Luke exhales, his eyes closed, and his eyebrows drawn together in pleasure, and he doesn’t even know why. He knew that, too. He knew Ashton wouldn’t. It was all jagged words to protect himself. Ashton isn’t a monster. 

“I...I know that.” Luke says, choking halfway through. Ashton nods, and his thumb digs into Luke’s neck, right where his pulse is, where a fading hickey marrs his skin. 

“I’m not trying to play with your feelings.” He says, whispers it into the space between them, his breath making natural clouds in the cold air. “It just keeps...it keeps happening.” He admits, and Luke sees it, he sees the break in Ashton’s composure, sees the frustration and insecurity underneath. 

What it must take for Ashton to admit this to Luke. To admit this to himself. 

“And if you...if you can give me another chance…” Ashton trails off, his hand tight on Luke’s neck, his muscles tense, and his mind breaking in his head. He’s really torn himself to the roots for this fucking pastor’s boy. “I’d really like to show you that I mean it. I won’t...I won’t fuck this up again.”

Luke takes a deep breath, because Ashton is  _ asking  _ for another chance in a totally un-Ashton-like way, and Luke doesn’t really understand it. 

“I don’t... “ He trails off, and shuts his mouth, looking at the shoelaces of his Converse. Ashton doesn’t say anything either. Luke can feel his eyes on him, but he doesn’t move or say anything, just sits there, and moves his fingers over the shiny hood 

Minutes pass, and neither boy speaks. Luke pulls Ashton’s jacket closer to him, his heart racing as the drugs take over his mind. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t understand what comes out of his mouth next. 

“I’ll give you another chance.” He says. “I know what it means for you to say all of this, I realize what this means. But you have to prove to me that you’re serious.”

He doesn't deserve it, not really, and both boys know that. Ashton has done too many things, and this is too little of an apology, but Luke doesn't care. His blind  _want_ for Ashton is overshadowing everything else, because everything else doesn't matter when Ashton said the words  _I'm sorry_ to him just seconds before.

Ashton doesn’t reply for a minute, his head tipped back towards the sky, his eyes closed. A tiny smile plays on his features. 

“I will.” He answers. He doesn’t say thank you, and he doesn’t move, and Luke is satisfied. He takes a deep, contented breath, and laughs. 

Then Ashton laughs, and Luke’s heart  _ throbs _ because it’s so rare to hear a genuine laugh out of Ashton’s mouth. Ashton takes a final drag of his cigarette, drops it next to the joint carelessly, and slips off the hood. Luke watches with glazed eyes as Ashton walks to him, presses his palms to his thighs, and stand between his spread legs. 

He looks straight into Luke’s eyes, and kisses him again, pushing his tongue inside, taking the drugs on Luke’s teeth. Luke smiles as Ashton kisses him, reaching his hands into Ashton’s curls, burying them there. 

Ashton pats his thigh, and Luke takes the hint, wrapping his long legs around Ashton’s waist so Ashton can pick him up with ease. Ashton carries him to the backseat of the car, throwing the door open, and laying Luke down on the back seat. Luke giggles, and runs his fingers over the carpeted floor, the fabric more exciting than usual because of the joint. 

Ashton leaves Luke’s half-hanging out of the car, and unbuttons his jeans with eager fingers. As he pulls the zipper down, and starts tugging them down Luke’s thighs roughly, Luke swallows and opens his mouth. 

“Ashton.” He laughs. 

“Yes, angel?” Ashton asks, his fingers playing with the hem of Luke’s boxer, knowing the boy wasn’t expecting Ashton to take off his pants this evening. Ashton is just lucky like that. 

“I have a date on Saturday.” 

“Yeah?” Ashton asks, thinking Luke is just a little loopy because he hasn’t smoked for a while. He hooks his fingers in Luke’s underwear. 

“With Calum.” Luke says in delight. Ashton stops. He looks up at Luke, red-cheeked and high. 

“Calum?” He asks. Luke nods, and giggles again. 

“I think he wants to be my boyfriend, Ash.” Luke laughs, his blue eyes truly humored and his dimple deep in his cheek. Ashton’s fingers dig into Luke’s stomach. 

“You agreed to go out with him, Luke?” Ashton asks, his aggressively possessive streak showing in him. Luke nods, then he looks puzzled. 

“I was angry with you.” 

Ashton shakes his head. If Luke wasn’t high, they’d have this conversation, but he is. Ashton can only think of one way to handle this. 

“Well.” He says, pulling Luke’s boxers off, tossing them to the floor. “You’ll just have to cancel it.” 

Luke giggles again. 

“You won’t need him anymore, Luke.” Ashton says, grabbing Luke’s soft cock in his left hand, and stroking it to hardness. “I can make you feel better than he ever could, angel.” 

Luke whimpers as Ashton works him over, coaxing him. 

“See, Calum, he’s just a boy, little one.” Ashton says, his teeth gritted like an animal. “That’s how he’d treat you, like a boy. I treat you like a man, like prince.” 

Luke lets out a satisfied sigh, and nods. 

“Yeah.” He comments thoughtfully, and Ashton agrees. He doesn’t say anything else, and he pushes that thought to the back of his mind to simmer. He keep stroking Luke’s cock until the younger boy is completely hard, whimpery and bucking his hips. High Luke doesn’t know any better, so Ashton doesn’t bother holding his hips down. 

“That’s it, angel.” He mutters, his eyes soaking up Luke’s desperate body. “Get yourself hard for me.” 

Luke’s mouth is slack, openly panting in front of the older boy, shameless as he chases his pleasure. Ashton smirks, and goes down on him, swallowing Luke’s cock down in one go. Luke’s cock isn’t extremely big, and Ashton dominates it as he sucks him off.  

“A-Ashy.” He moans in that broken voice, using the nickname he reserves for sex and sex only. Ashton hollows his cheeks, swallowing around him. It really shows Luke Ashton means business. He so rarely gives Luke head. 

Ashton catches Luke’s hands as they reach for his hair. He shakes his head without taking his mouth away, and pins the smaller hands to the seat beneath them. Another car goes by, the speed making the car rock a little bit, and sober Luke would be worried, but High Luke loves life, loves the grip Ashton has, loves the danger of being on the road. Loves, loves, loves. 

“I’m...I’m gonna-” Luke swallows the spit collecting in his mouth, and bucks his hips again. “I need to-”

Ashton pulls off, and starts to jack Luke off, his fist near the head, playing with all the sensitive parts of the younger boy. 

“Go ahead, Luke.” He says a little breathlessly, stroking the younger boy as quick as possible, literally  _ pulling  _  the orgasm from him. Luke lets out a helpless little whine as he cums, spots of white dribbling down Ashton’s fist, and his hips still bucking ever-so slightly, riding out the pleasure. 

“Good boy.” Ashton decides, stroking Luke’s cock deliberately to get the last few drops of cum from his spent body. 

Luke makes grabby hands at Ashton when he’s finished, and Ashton can’t really resist that messy, glazed-over look, and he goes easily, kissing Luke on the lips to appease the smaller boy. Luke’s small hand reaches for Ashton’s jeans, groping his cock, and Ashton groans before grabbing his wrist. 

“No, angel.” He says, letting Luke’s hand flop on his stomach. Luke’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, his mouth open in silent question.  “Not tonight. Just you.” 

Luke doesn’t understand, but he nods all the same, and allows Ashton to clean him up. He wipes his hand on Luke’s shirt, and pulls his boxers up his legs, followed shortly by his skin-tight jeans. 

“You’ll have to button those yourself, sweet thing, too tight for me.” He says appreciatively. Luke nods, and reaches down. Ashton doesn’t know why he finds Luke buttoning and zipping his own jeans so attractive. Maybe because they squeeze his small hips so tight, his tummy pressed down. Ashton never cared enough to know what Luke did after sex, and he’s disappointed. He’s been missing out. 

He helps Luke sit up, and guides him into the front seat. He himself climbs into the driver’s seat, and lights another cigarette. He offers Luke a drag, and he takes it, happy to be pleasing the older boy. Ashton nods in approval before taking it back, and exhaling out the window. 

“You ready to go home, angel?” He asks. “I’m sure your daddy is waiting for you.” 

Luke giggles. 

“He’ll be so mad.” 

Ashton smirks, and pulls out of the overlook. 

“Yes, he will.” He agrees. “I bet he thought he was finally rid of me.” 

Luke shakes his head. 

“Nope.” He says, popping the ‘p’. “Gonna take more than a little fight to get rid of you. Apparently.” 

Ashton looks over Luke, blissed-out and happy. He can still taste him on his tongue. 

“Apparently.” He agrees, then he and Luke set off for Pastor Hemmings’ house. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have no idea what im doing  
> im sorry it took so long for me to update, i was stuck @ soccer camp.  
> anywaysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
> i really, really hope you guys like this, i edited a bunch to try and get it right. i hate letting you guys down, plz let me know if you liked it and if you want more!!!  
> love u all, and thx for sticking with it.  
> XX-Alex
> 
>  
> 
> ps HUGE shoutout to @countrygal611 for her fantastic comment that inspired this whole chapter, thank you so much!!! credit to u, my love

When Luke said he wanted him to prove his devotion, Ashton didn’t exactly picture it this way. 

But hey, he’s not fucking complaining. 

His room is dark, the lights turned off like it was when they first started fucking, but the window is open, providing enough light for Luke’s angelic figure, and enough excitement that Ashton’s neighbors could look in and see what they’re doing. 

Luke is on top of him, silhouetted by the moon perfectly, his bare chest gleaming in the eerie light. His hands are flat on Ashton’s equally bare stomach, and his hips are moving languidly, brushing their cocks together, one much smaller than the other. Ashton’s hands are helpless at his sides, limp with the threat that they will be tied if they try to touch Luke. Luke had hissed that at him when they stumbled into the dark room, their lips already stuck together, their cocks already straining. 

“How’s it feel?” Luke demands, his voice lower than usual, husky in that young way that Ashton can’t resist. 

“What do you think?” Ashton returns, resisting Luke’s desires, knowing what he wants. Luke growls on top of him, and his small hands grip Ashton’s wrists even though they haven’t moved. 

“Tell me.” He hisses. “Tell me, now.”

Ashton arches off the bed, and catches Luke’s mouth, hungry for a taste of his younger boyfriend who has asked for a night of his own, a night for Ashton to surrender and give Luke the power. Luke’s taking it seriously, too, he bites at Ashton, catching his bottom lip with his merciless teeth, the way Ashton’s done to him a hundred times before.

The lip ring Ashton had paid for feels heavenly like this, chafing his sensitive skin, adding to the image of Dark Luke on top of him. 

Luke’s not very heavy, but his new persona makes him strong, making him feel much heavier on Ashton than he actually is, pinning his boyfriend to the bed in a dreary combination of shock and desire for this new angle on their sex life. Ashton’s resigned himself to being Luke’s plaything for the night, but he’s still gonna push, gonna resist a little bit to see just how far Luke will go to prove his point, even though he proved it the second he said no to Ashton that night. 

“Feels good, baby.” He relents eventually. “Your cock always feels so nice on mine, so small, but big enough to get off on, huh angel?”

Luke bares his teeth again, looking mighty frightening in the darkness of the room, even if he is small and gentle. 

“Not your angel tonight.” Luke mutters, leaning over Ashton, caging him in. His hands tangle in Ashton’s hair, tugging the curls harder than necessary, but Ashton groans through it. 

“No?” Ashton gasps as Luke moves again, rubbing their bodies together smoothly. Their upper bodies are sweaty already, slick and fluid, but their jeans are as rough as ever, giving both boys that delicious friction against each other that leaves them dizzy. 

“No.” Luke agrees aggressively. His hands tighten, and his hips speed up. Ashton resists the urge to grab Luke’s waist in retaliation for him grabbing his hair. “Your angel has fallen.” 

Ashton groans, tipping his head backwards. Luke takes advantage by biting his Adam’s apple, his teeth digging into the skin, and leaving an obvious mark in an obvious place. 

“Fuck.” Ashton groans. Luke hushes him. 

“Don’t worry, Ashy.” He whispers. “I’m gonna take of you, take care of both of us. Just not like I did before.” 

Ashton whimpers, and Luke sits back up, climbing off Ashton for a moment to give himself enough room to unbutton his blue jeans. His blue eyes seem to glow in the dark as he stares at the older boy, his gaze and face intimidating as his nimble fingers strip his jeans.

Ashton is forced to bite his lip when Luke’s pants come off, exposing milky thighs and the underwear Luke’s chosen for the evening. His breath is clipped short as he takes in the material. Luke’s love for women’s underwear usually only extends to the soft colors, baby blue, angelic white, soft pink, never this. 

Never hellish black. 

Luke catches the look on Ashton’s face, and a smirk cuts its way onto his pink lips like a piece of glass dragging across his skin. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, looking so,  _ so  _ sexy in front of Ashton, his tiny hands coming to hook in his panties seductively, his upper body twisting gently in a half-dance, making Ashton’s cock  _ strain  _ his jeans. 

“What?” He asks. “You like these?” 

Ashton rolls his eyes, and nods. 

“C’mon baby, come here.” He says. Luke makes a clicking sound with his tongue, and shakes his head. 

“You don’t seem to be getting what I asked for.” Luke whispers, climbing back onto the bed; onto Ashton. He settles back down on Ashton’s lap, and unbuttons his jeans too, releasing his cock finally. He reaches a clever hand inside his boxers, and pulls Ashton out, into the cool air of the room, making his toes curl at the sensation. “You don’t get to be in charge, Ashton, not if you want to prove to me you’re serious.” 

Ashton smirks, and Luke starts to stroke him. 

“That means you don’t get to touch me unless  _ I  _ say so, you don’t get to talk unless  _ I  _ say so, and you certainly don’t get to cum unless _ I  _ say so.” Luke snaps at him. “You don’t give me orders, not tonight.” 

“What gave you all this confidence, angel?” Ashton inquires with amusement, twisting his hands in the sheets to avoid touching his boyfriend. “What made you fall?” 

Luke twists his fist around the head of Ashton’s cock, squeezing a drop of precum out, which he scoops on his finger, and puts to his lips. He answers Ashton around his finger, making his words clumsy and attractive at the same time. 

“Just thought maybe it’s my turn to be in charge, huh?” He says. He lets his spit drool out from the sides of his mouth. “You always get to be on top, always get to be the one who calls the shots. You get to push and bite and do whatever you want, but I want a chance too.” 

“God.” Ashton mutters. “You’re like a child.” 

Despite the change in Luke as of tonight, his bottom lip pops out in a miserably cute pout. 

“‘M not a child.” 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Ashton laughs, enjoying pushing Luke’s buttons. Luke frowns, and tugs harder on Ashton’s dick, making the older boy flinch. 

“You bitch-”

“Ashton.” Luke says simply, that tiny pout still on his face. “Don’t be an asshole.” 

Ashton locks eyes with Luke, seeing that Luke is serious, he’s not playing at his power role, he’s  _ asking  _ Ashton for this. Even if it feels like all Luke wants is to  _ take and take and take  _ from Ashton because that’s all the older boy has  _ ever  _ done, Luke is really asking for everything. He’s asking for Ashton, asking for this, for his heart, for this night to prove that this could be real. Ashton suddenly remembers why he agreed to this is the first place. 

This is what Luke wants, this is how he proves himself. All Ashton’s ever been good at is sex, is taking away the option from Luke, and getting off on it. Giving himself up is the ultimate sign of seriousness when it comes to Ashton. No matter how twisted, this is how they work, and if they fuck out their problems rather than talk about it, so what? 

That’s who they are, and that’s how they know they can pull this off. 

“Please.” Luke adds, a whisper, a promise shared between them. Luke’s hand is still around his cock, and he’s still in panties, but it feels intimate in a way that they’ve never been before. 

“I’m sorry.” Ashton shares back. The words ‘I’m sorry’ are still rather foreign on his tongue, leaving a sour taste every time, but for Luke, anything. A smile plays on Luke’s face, and he presses an innocent kiss to Ashton’s nose. 

When he’s finished, he rubs his own nose against Ashton’s in an oddly sweet display of affection before slipping his wet tongue into Ashton’s mouth. Ashton sucks on Luke’s tongue as gently as he can, but then Luke bites him, and things are shifted back into place. 

“Take your jeans off.” Luke demands when he breaks away, panting and winded. Ashton nods, and Luke allows him to move freely. Ashton pulls his jeans off a little awkwardly, considering his cock is already completely out, and completely hard. 

Luke positions himself at the end of Ashton’s bed, sitting with his knees folded under him, looking smaller that way, but still so dark and sexy with his dark underwear and expression on his face. Like an angel gone rogue. 

“I’ve decided something.” Ashton says when he’s finished stripping his jeans and underwear. 

“What’s that?” Luke asks, leading Ashton back to the bed with a hand on his cock. Ashton pets Luke’s hair for a moment, and Luke allows it, stroking Ashton’s cock smoothly. 

“I don’t think you’ve fallen, angel.” He whispers. “I think you’ve just turned a little bit.” 

Luke smirks at him, and gives the head of his cock a lick. 

“I’ve spent enough time with you, haven’t I? It was bound it rub off on me eventually.” Luke says. He slips off the bed, and shrinks to his knees, ducking down so he’s below Ashton’s cock, letting it rest on his face in some sort of twisted worship. “Besides, I think I prefer my wings black.” 

Ashton lets his fingers into Luke’s hair, and he pulls the blonde strands. The idea of Luke so bad, so twisted, it’s got his cock twitching, and his resolve slipping. Luke carefully pulls his hands away from his hair, and grips his wrists. 

“No touching.” He reminds. He bites Ashton’s knuckle cheekily, before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“Jesus, angel.” Ashton groans, fisting his hands in irritation of being unable to touch Luke. Luke sucks his cock good and well, his pretty pink lips tight around his shaft, and his tongue working cleverly on the underside. His hands rest gently on his knees, and his eyes haven’t left Ashton’s, narrowed and looking like Luke’s been smoking a few joints even though they both know he’s 100% sober. “That’s my good boy.” 

Luke’s back is carefully arched, showing off his small body to Ashton, showing him that Luke’s special panties are predictably a size too small (as Luke likes to buy them), and the top of his ass if exposed. Ashton, upon seeing this, has to grab the wall so he doesn’t reach down, and have his way with the smaller boy. Luke smirks around his cock, and winks at the older boy. Then, he proceeds to gag, making Ashton laugh slightly at him. 

Luke deep-throats him then, determined and annoyed that ashton is laughing at him. He’s been downing Ashton’s cock for almost two years, he’s basically an expert, he can do this. He gags again, making tears spring up, but he’s undeterred, and he proceeds to swallow Ashton unhindered. Ashton licks his lips, and digs his nails into the wall. 

“Down your throat baby, c’mon.” He says, mostly out of habit than anything else. 

Luke allows it, and keeps sucking, hollowing his pretty pale cheeks, and trying again. It takes a couple of tries, considering how wide Ashton’s cock is, but Luke finally gets him all the way down, the head lodging in his throat, making it damn near impossible to breathe. Tears drop freely from his face as he looks up, like a good boy, locking his baby blues on Ashton.

_ God,  _ this boy knows how to play with him. 

He pulls off, panting and dripping from the mouth. His spit, which is turning white, connects his mouth to the head of Ashton’s dick, and he licks it up, like a proper filthy boy, making Ashton’s knees weak. 

He makes sure to give Ashton his most devilish eyes as he sucks him back into his mouth, taking one of his wrists. He swallows him down smoothly, finally adjusted to Ashton’s girth. When he's properly gagged, he takes Ashton’s hand, and leads it to his neck, letting the older boy  _ feel  _ his cock down his throat. 

Ashton moans loudly, louder than he  _ ever  _ has around Luke, and squeezes Luke’s neck. Luke chokes, predictably, but doesn't get angry like Ashton thought he would. No matter how bad Luke wants to be in charge, there will always be a part of him that wants to please Ashton, to give him everything until he couldn't possibly ask for more.

Right now, Ashton can't think of anything to ask for that could be better than this. 

“Luke, God, I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that, sweet thing.” He gasps, squeezing the ivory column of skin until the younger boy is turning red, and is forced to draw back and away from Ashton’s equally red cock. 

“No you won't.” He jokes out, voice gravelly. It's almost enough to make Ashton cum all over Luke's pretty face, hearing his voice that wrecked already. The light is bouncing off his face perfectly, making him ominous and sexy as he plays with Ashton’s balls gently. “Not until I say, remember?”

He stands up, coming to just below Ashton’s chin, reminding both boys of the growth spurt Luke hasn't quite gotten yet, making him still smaller than Ashton by a lot. His small hands touch Ashton’s hips, and he's forced to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him. 

Ashton's desperate cock brushes Luke's stretched tummy when they kiss, showing exactly how hard he is, he  _ bad  _ he wants it. Luke feels it, and smirks happily into his mouth before pulling away, and switching their positions. He pushes at Ashton’s chest, forcing him to sit down on the messy bed, and kisses him one last time, delivering a sassy bite to his bottom lip. 

With Ashton’s feet firmly planted on the floor, Luke crawls into his lap, straddling his legs. He sits up nice and tall, forcing Ashton’s face into his neck, which he noses at gratefully. 

“You want this, right?” He asks smoothly. Ashton nods, humming into Luke's intoxicating skin. “Good.” Luke decides. He presses his nose into Ashton’s hair, and let's their cocks rub together for a second, Ashton’s weeping tip soaking the front of his panties. 

“You're gonna sit here on this bed, with your hands on the mattress while you watch me.” Luke whispers to him, his voice smooth and sweet. Ashton touches his flimsy hips softly.

“Yes, Angel.” He answers, pressing a risky kiss to the side of Luke’s ribs. Luke allows it because it's not controlling, it's more out of affection than anything, and that's what this is about. Affection.

Luke leans down, and bites Ashton’s ear before whispering into it.

“If you touch yourself, or close your eyes, I won't finish you off after. Got it?” 

“Got it.” Ashton confirms with a smile. Luke connects their lips again, and Ashton runs his tongue over the sensitive piercing. 

“Stay there.” Luke whispers, backing away. Ashton suppresses a smile, and nods. 

“I will.” He makes a show of pressing his hands to the mattress, and leans back to watch his pretty boyfriend. 

Luke bites his lip for a second before slipping off his panties. The two of them have been sleeping together for close to two years, with months of courting and sexting before that. Ashton is no stranger to Luke’s dick, yet the younger boy still feels self-conscious about it, no matter how many times Ashton has told him not to worry about it. It's small, but so is Luke. It's nothing to worry about. Still, Ashton fights off a smirk as Luke squirms for a second before taking a deep breath, and getting to work. 

“You ready?” Luke asks, fighting to regain his upper hand. Ashton gives it to him with an eager nod. 

“Touch it for me, please.”

Luke bites his tongue to keep from smiling at an Ashton that says please. 

He does it though, because his cock is starting to hurt, and because he wants Ashton to  _ suffer _ . Ha.  

His fingers are light on the tip of his dick, so much more sensitive than Ashton’s because everything about him is still a certain type of boyish sensitive that makes his older boyfriend hard no matter the case. As one touch kicks out a spurt of precum, Luke wonders if he'll ever grow out of his sensitive cock, and in the back of his mind, hopes he never will. Besides, Ashton likes it. 

“Jack off for me, angel.” Ashton mutters, drunk on this whole thing, obsessed with Luke and surrendering to him. 

Pulling Ashton’s desk chair to the side of the bed, Luke sits down on it, and spreads his thin thighs for Ashton’s view. 

“Fuck.” Ashton mutters, unable to look away from his beautiful boy, all milky skin and flushed dick, curving up to his tummy. 

“Like this?” Luke asks, an eyebrow raised. He’s hardly touched his dick yet, and Ashton's already falling apart. Perfect. That was what he'd been betting on.

He fists his cock now, right and demanding; the way Ashton would do it. He doesn't waste time, getting right down to business by stroking from base to tip with his whole hand. 

“Yeah, keep going baby.” Ashton gasps. His face is flushing, Luke can tell, even in the thin light of the room. The clock reads just past midnight, but Luke’s daddy thinks he's staying at Calum’s for the night ( _ He's such a nice boy, Luke. A massive improvement from the last one.) _ He’ll spend the night in Ashton's bed for one of the first times, but he can focus on that later. 

“You can't even imagine how good this feels, Ashton.” He whispers, his eyes closed. “Better than you.” 

Luke can see the way Ashton bares his teeth for a second before forcing himself to settle down. 

“Wanna know somethin funny, Ash?” He asks, still stroking his dick, shuddering when he touches the tip. “I hardly ever touch myself. Feels...wrong without you. Feels naughty. You know I don't like feeling like that.”

Ashton has to bite down  _ hard  _ on his tongue to keep the moan down. The lump in his throat is a little hard to swallow, and his dick  _ jumps  _ when Luke says that. Luke was so innocent when they met, the thought of Luke doing something bad without him, even masturbating, makes him shake with jealousy. 

“But when I  _ do _ ,” Luke continues, his voice shaking from pleasure. “All I think about is you and me together, because nothing else gets me hard. It's probably messed up, not being able to look at porn because it doesn't make me horny.”

Ashton fists the sheets. 

“First I think about blowing you. I love having your cock in my mouth, it’s always so wet and hard. Get’s me hard, I usually wanna rut against something to make it better.” Luke pants. “And then it's you fingering me. That's about when-”

Luke stops talking for a second to stick his pointer finger in his mouth. When he takes it out again, it's dripping with spit, and he pushes it into his hole, skipping the teasing Ashton usually does with him. 

He gasps, losing himself in the feeling for a second, and Ashton wants nothing more than to be the one providing him with that kind of breathtaking pleasure, but Luke wants what he wants. He forces himself to be still and obedient. 

“That's when I start fingering myself because I can't get off without fingers in my hole, crazy isn't it? Pretty slutty, huh? Hate feeling empty.” Luke says, stealing his bottom lip into his mouth. He works a second finger in, feeling confident in knowing he's making Ashton  _ miserable  _ on the bed. 

“Then finally,” Luke whimpers, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. “I think about you splitting me open on your cock, not stretching me enough, so it hurts when you go in, because that's my favorite sex with you. I like it when it hurts, and you know it, that's why you hurt me. Not because you're heartless or anything, but because you  _ know  _ I want it, even when I'm bratty, and I act like I don't.” 

“That's true, Angel.” Ashton says, gripping the bedding for dear life. His cock is  _ throbbing _ . 

“So at this point, I'm usually shaking, and...and desperate to cum. I have to pretend that my fingers are your cock even though they’re  _ never  _ big enough. Makes me so frustrated.” Luke says as he shakes, dripping sweat, and starting to slip out of the chair from fisting his dick so hard. His fingers are moving as quickly as possible in and out of his ass, and his mind has already mentally replaced them with Ashton's cock. “And...and  _ fuck _ I'm about to-”

“Luke.” Ashton groans, his cock soaking his stomach from how bad it's dripping. “God, Angel, just cum already, please.”

Luke whimpers and squirms, knowing he's about to finish. He's gasping, like a fish out of water, and the hand in his ass stills, focusing all his attention of jacking himself off. 

He's forced to close his eyes as he twitches,  _ finally  _ hitting the edge, and spilling his cum all over his fist and stomach. 

“A-Ashy.” He whines, cumming all over himself. His hips buck up for more, but he's already getting sensitive, and he swallows to help get over his amazing orgasm. As he winds down, he keeps his eyes closed, letting himself stay in his euphoric state for a moment longer, finally settling his heart rate down. 

He pulls his fingers out, and gently takes his hands from his cock, one last spasm running through his thighs. When he has the strength to open his eyes finally, he's greeted by the  _ beautiful  _ sight of his boyfriend, the baddest of Sydney, sitting on his bed, hand around his cock, and cum all over his chest. 

Luke smirks at him, riding out the last of his orgasm, gasping for air. When he settles down, his eyes are sheepish and apologetic on Luke, but Luke just smiles softly. 

“Luke...I'm sorry, I know you didn't want-”

Luke just gets up to sit down on Ashton’s lap, pleased he fits perfectly. 

“It's okay. It's fine.”

Ashton swallows, and looks up at his younger boyfriend. 

“Can I touch you now?” He whispers. Luke giggles boyishly, and nods.

“I'm covered in cum, but sure.”

“Even better.” Ashton says quietly. He stands up, taking Luke with him, and turns, tossing Luke on the bed. Luke tries to sit up, but Ashton grabs his wrists, and pins them to the bed. Luke is about to protest when Ashton’s tongue touches his chest.

“Ashton-” he gasps. “You don't...you don't have to.” 

The only response he gets is Ashton’s tongue licking the cum from his body, cleaning him up.

When he's finished, he lets Luke go, and the smaller boy sits up. 

“I thought you didn't swallow.” He says, shooting a meaningful look to his boyfriend. Ashton shrugs, and kisses Luke, sending all the cum on his tongue into Luke's mouth for him to swallow. Luke pouts when Ashton pulls away.

“I don't.” He says with a smirk. 

“You're a dick.” He decides, climbing off the bed. Ashton sits down, and pushes himself to the headboard. He watches as Luke retrieves a pair of boxers from the drawer, and throws them at him.

“You don't wanna sleep naked?” He asks. Luke rolls his eyes. 

“That's gross.” He says with a sense of finality. Ashton doesn't argue, and watches as Luke pulls on a too-big shirt of Ashton’s that falls adorably to his thighs. 

He climbs back onto the bed, and kisses Ashton on the cheek. 

“You should go clean yourself up.” He whispers. Ashton rolls his eyes this time, but nods. Before he leaves, he runs a finger through the cum on his stomach, and feeds it to Luke, who sucks it down happily. 

“Good boy.” He mutters before leaving to clean the rest off.

When he's returned, Luke’s laying on his side under the covers, playing on Ashton’s phone, a recent privilege. 

Ashton sits down beside him, and without saying anything, Luke turns to him, his eyes droopy with sleep. Ashton plucks his phone from Luke's hand carefully, and shuts it off. 

“Bedtime.” He says gently. Luke nods, and reaches out to touch Ashton’s face with his hands, his fingers finding his lips. 

“Thank you for this.” He says, his voice syrupy from drowsiness. 

Ashton kisses Luke’s fingers, which are still pressed to his mouth, and nods, not trusting himself to open his mouth. Luke's always been the better of them with words. Besides, Luke gets it, and he stops touching Ashton’s mouth to kiss him softly, his hand touching Ashton’s jaw softly. 

Ashton can taste the  _ I love you  _ on both of their mouths, but neither of them will say it, knowing what it could cause. A match dropped in an oil field. 

Luke pulls on Ashton’s curls, so the older boy breaks them apart, and leans away. He gets out of bed, and strokes a sleepy Luke's hair out of his eyes. He kisses his forehead before speaking. 

“Go to sleep, Angel. You're tired.” He demands, his voice low and smooth. Luke is too tired to argue, so he settles back into bed. He dips into the blankets, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. 

Before he falls asleep, he registers Ashton at the window, a cigarette lit, and form outlined in silver from the moon. 

Perfectly shirtless, and smoking rising around him, Luke has just enough time to wonder if he's the only angel in their twisted up relationship before exhaustion takes over, and he falls into a dreamless sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....hey yall  
>  so it's been over a year since ive posted anything  
> so um...here i am. hehe.   
> anyway, ive got about 209347249836598 works in progress so hopefully youll see more of my shit soon.   
> if youre reading this bc youre a fan and youve been waiting a long time, i value you more than gold. honestly.   
> plz enjoy  
> also, serious smut warning. lolz.

“Hi, father.” 

“Luke.” The pastor sighed. Luke smiled sheepishly at him, and tucked his hands under his thighs. 

“How’ve you been?” He asks softly.

“Well.” The man says. “Who told you I was doing confession today?” 

Luke shrugs. 

“You’re the only one I confess to.”

The pastor in front of him sighed, rubbing his nose. He’d gone out of his way to avoid Luke after their last...graphic confession. He didn’t need Luke’s confessions. He didn’t think he was qualified to handle them. But, he is a pastor after all. This is his job. 

“Yes.” He says, mentally preparing himself for whatever is about to come. “So, something on your mind? How long has it been?” 

Luke squirms for a moment. 

“‘Bout a week, father.” He whispers. The pastor blinks at him.

“Back already, then?” 

Luke nods. 

“I’ve done some pretty bad stuff since then.” 

“Heavens, Luke. It’s only been seven days.” 

Luke bites his lip. 

“Father, I’ve...I’ve started seeing Ashton again.” 

Oh no. 

“Luke.” He says seriously. “I thought we discussed this. The Irwin boy is not to be seen. I thought your father forbid it.” 

“I’ve been lying to my parents, being disobedient. I told my father I was going to see Calum, but I was actually with Ashton.” Luke admits. “We had sex...again. A couple of times, actually.” 

“Good lord.” The pastor sighs. “This is a serious problem, and you know what your repentance must be, don’t you?”

Luke shrugs. 

“Think about it, Luke.” He says. “If I were you, and you were me, what would you do in this situation?”

Luke shifts slightly, tilting his head for just a moment. 

“I would tell you not to see Ashton again.” 

The pastor nods. 

“Yes.” He says. “He’s leading you down a path of sin. You were such a good boy up until you met him. It would be best for you not to see him again. God does not think it is wise.”

Luke thinks on that for a minute. 

“I know what I do is wrong, and...unnatural.” He whispers. “But can I ask you a question, father?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“If everything about it is wrong...why did God make me like this, and why...why would he put Ashton in my path?” He asks. “Could God really be so cruel to make me fall in love with a boy who I would be forbidden to see?”

The pastor sighs. This question is predictably out of his comfort zone. He does not know, he’s too old to be answering questions like this, too old to not know the answers. 

“God works in mysterious ways, Luke.” He sighs. “Perhaps this is a lesson he has decided to teach you. Maybe it is a punishment for being what you are. I do not know.” 

Luke stares at the pastor for a moment, confusion written in his pretty blue eyes. He looks so good and innocent, everything a religious angel should be. 

“That’s bullshit.” He says. The pastor’s mouth opens in shock, to argue, to scold, but Luke’s already leaving, tearing out of the confession booth before the old man has a chance. Never in his sixteen years of knowing the young boy has he ever seen such malevolence in him. 

It comes as a shock, and as the pastor sits staring at the seat Luke had been sitting in, all he can think is how corruptive Ashton Irwin must really be. 

 

-

 

“Would you classify this as a date?” 

Luke looks at Ashton, who hasn’t taken his eyes off the screen to ask his question. The light from the movie is reflecting off the angles of his face like a dancing ghost, and Luke half-smiles. 

“I’m just as inexperienced with this as you are.” 

Ashton nods slowly. 

“But would you?” He asks again, looking down at the steering wheel. 

Luke takes it into consideration. 

“It’s romantic.” He says smoothly, looking out the windshield again. 

“I asked you if it was a date, not if it was romantic.” Ashton clarifies. Luke huffs, and rolls his eyes. 

“I think a date is just when you do something together without the motivation of having sex afterwards.” Luke comments, spooning ice cream into his mouth from their shared pint. “Which is all we do.” 

“Sex is the best part.” 

Luke drops his head to look at Ashton, who is staring at him with honest-to-god confusion. Luke giggles. 

“Don’t laugh at me.” Ashton complains. He steals the spoon from Luke’s hand, and feeds himself a bite. “So what you’re saying is...we can do anything we want, and as long as we don’t have sex afterwards, it’s a date?” 

Luke rolls his eyes. He looks around, happy to realize there are no other cars at the drive-in with them, probably because it’s throwback night, and Creature of the Black Lagoon is playing. No one really wants to see that, with the exception of Ashton, apparently. 

_ (It’s a classic, Luke. You’ll love it.) _

“Not necessarily, like, we just have to be together for some other reason than to have sex.” He says in a slow voice.

“So yeah, I guess.” He laughs. Ashton sucks on the spoon in thought, eyes locked on the screen. Luke watches him carefully. 

“So, you could suck my cock.” Ashton ventures. “And as long as my dick doesn’t go in your ass, it would be a date?” 

Luke blushes at Ashton’s blunt language, and sits back in the cracked seat. 

“That’s not exactly what I meant.” He mumbles. Ashton smirks, and gathers more strawberry ice cream onto the spoon. 

“Just trying to get a feel for things here.” Ashton laughs. He puts the spoon to Luke’s lips, and Luke rolls his eyes before humoring Ashton, and accepting the treat into his mouth. Ashton watches his lips close around the spoon hungrily, his smirk growing deeper as Luke swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

“I just want to know what’s gonna prove to you that I’m serious about this.” Ashton points out innocently. Luke nods. 

“You already did.” He whispers. “You let me do what I wanted with you for a night. That was all I needed as proof.”

Ashton smirks a bit. 

“We didn’t have sex that night.” He points out. “Was that a date?” 

Luke gives Ashton an unimpressed look. 

“You’re dumb.”

“But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” 

Luke’s blush deepens, and he nods. 

“Yes, to a certain extent.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Luke shrugs innocently. 

“It was nice to have control for a little bit, but I’m not really into it.” He admits softly. 

Ashton smirks, and gets more ice cream. 

“Oh yeah?” He says with a raised eyebrow. Luke looks out his window, and nods. 

“Yeah.” He clarifies. “I don’t like being on top.”

“That’s because you’re so submissive to me.” Ashton says with a cheeky smile. Luke steals the spoon that’s inches from his lips, and puts it in his own mouth, surprising the older boy. “Not your fault you’re kind of a bitch.” 

Luke rolls his eyes. 

“Not a bitch.” He disagrees. “Just like being told what to do.” 

Ashton feels heat travel through him, ending at his groin. 

“That’s right.” He says, leaning over to catch Luke’s lips in a kiss that the younger boy accepts easily. “You do.” 

Luke stares at him when they pull apart, one hand balancing them on the console, the other gripping the ice cream spoon. 

“You know, even if we did have sex tonight, I’d still consider this a date.” He says gently, a small blush crawling up his neck. “I mean, you took me to a movie, bought me ice cream, and kissed me in your car. Sounds like a date to me.” 

“Did you want to have sex tonight?” Ashton asks, trailing his thumb down the center of Luke’s throat. Luke shrugs in answer, the blush reaching his cheeks. 

“I don’t know what I want.” He mutters. “Need you to tell me what I want.” 

Ashton bares his teeth, digging his thumb into Luke’s flesh. Luke makes an interesting noise, and Ashton leans forward to kiss him again when Luke’s phone starts vibrating on his seat. 

Luke closes his mouth, and Ashton rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry.” Luke offers, and Ashton nods, releasing his throat. 

“Daddy again?” Ashton asks, grabbing the spoon from Luke, and shoving ice cream into his mouth, annoyed. 

“No.” Luke shakes his head, reading the two texts that just popped up. “Calum.” 

“Calum?” Ashton asks in surprise. “I thought we moved on from Calum.” 

Luke bites his lip, and looks at the older boy. 

“Luke,” Ashton states, more serious. “I thought we moved on from Calum.” 

Luke smiles softly at him, already apologetic. 

“Are you fucking with me?” He asks, fury spreading through his veins. 

“It’s not what you think, I promise.” He argues. Before Luke can react, Ashton has his phone in his hands, reading through the text messages. 

“Luke, what the hell?” He asks. “You’ve been texting him all week?” 

“He wanted to talk.” 

Ashton pinches the bridge of his nose, not really wanting to argue. 

“We’ve been through this, Luke.” He says. “Calum doesn’t want to just  _ talk _ .” 

Luke gives Ashton a bit of a hurt expression, suggesting he really does still hold some of that innocence Ashton craves. 

“How do you know?” He pouts. 

“Because I’m a boy. I’ve slept with a lot of people, I know how to charm my way into someone’s pants.” Ashton says. Luke’s face falls. “Don’t look like that, angel. It’s been a long time since I’ve tried that with anyone. My point is, Calum is doing the same thing to you, just more watered down and a lot less smooth.” 

“Calum’s my friend.” 

“Baby-”

“He  _ is _ .” Luke whines. “Give me the ice cream.” 

Ashton surrenders the tub of dessert, and shakes his head. Luke eats some of the ice cream, his blush still high on his cheeks. His phone sits forgotten between them. 

“Look, Luke, I didn’t-”

“Does it make you jealous?” Luke whispers, looking pointedly away from the older boy. Ashton narrows his eyes at him. 

“Does  _ what  _ make me jealous?” 

“Me talking to Calum.” 

Ashton regards the blush staining Luke’s face, and lets out a breath. 

“It doesn’t make me jealous.” He says. “It makes me  _ angry _ .” 

“Why?” Luke asks gently. “It’s not like I’ll ever sleep with him, or anything.” 

Ashton furrows his eyebrows. 

“No, you won’t.” He snaps out. Luke licks his lips before talking again. 

“No.” He agrees, swallowing. “Not unless you wanted me to.” 

Ashton stops breathing for a second, looking at Luke with shocked hazel eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” He challenges. Luke bites his bottom lip before climbing over the console, placing the tub of ice cream on his seat to make room for himself on Ashton’s lap. 

“What would you think about that?” Luke asks, lacing his hands through Ashton’s surprisingly soft curls. “Me sleeping with him.” 

“I’d think you really were a slut.” Ashton growls out, taking Luke’s hips in his hands. “Wouldn’t ever get enough, have to fuck two boys at once.” 

Luke smiles as Ashton noses at his neck. 

“Maybe you’re just not enough any more, maybe I need someone else.” He teases, tugging Ashton’s hair gently, his one form of violence. Ashton delivers a harsh bite to his throat. 

“Yeah? You gonna fuck him then, angel?” He demands, his hands sliding down his back. “Beg him to shove his tiny cock in you?” 

Luke smiles crookedly at the older boy, and half nods as Ashton sucks on the new bitemark, making it a prominent hickey. 

“I think I might, actually.” He mutters, grinding his hips a bit. “Come back to you limping, crying. Apologizing and begging for you.” 

“He couldn't be enough, could he, Angel?” Ashton asked rhetorically. “He'd have to fuck you dry to make it feel even close to me.”

Luke’s eyebrows knot on his forehead, and his head tips back in ecstasy. 

“Ashton.” He whimpers, at a loss for any other words. Ashton smiles at his beautiful boy, remembering all the times he’s taken Luke in this car, high off weed or love. 

“That’s right, angel. Say my name.” He mutters in Luke’s throat like a dirty secret. “You’ll never be able to say anything else. Wouldn’t taste right on this naughty tongue, would it?” 

Ashton coaxes Luke’s mouth open, and presses two fingers to the boy’s pink tongue. 

“No.” Luke breathes out, pupils dilated as he stares at his boyfriend. 

“You wouldn’t be able to do it.” Ashton muses, letting Luke’s tongue go, and biting his bottom lip. “You’re too good.” 

“Yeah?” Luke steps up, delivering a challenge of his own. “Maybe you just think too highly of your angel.” 

“Are your wings really that black?” Ashton laughs softly, scraping his teeth over Luke’s barely-budging Adam’s apple. His hands slide up his back, pressing him closer; feeling him up. 

“You’d still feel him when you fuck me.” Luke gasps, surprising the older boy. “Dripping all over you.” 

“Goddammit.” Ashton groans, breathing in Luke’s sweet scent as the smaller boy drags his gentle fingers down Ashton’s chest, fisting in his t-shirt. “Wanna cum in you, sweet boy.”

Luke’s breath hitches, and he nods. 

“Not here.” He whispers between them. Ashton grips his frail body tighter, leaving his mark on those bones. 

“Kiss me.” Ashton demands in answer, and Luke is quick to oblige, leaning into him for a kiss. Ashton takes control of it immediately, slipping his tongue into Luke’s waiting mouth. He allows himself a moment to squeeze Luke’s ass, feeling the soft skin, pinching it to make Luke yelp, and pull away. 

“Ashy.” He admonishes, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s jaw. The innocence of such a move makes Ashton’s dick  _ incredibly  _ hard, and Luke knows it. He presses another chaste kiss to Ashton’s throat before climbing off of him. 

Ashton takes a moment to collect himself before putting his car into drive, fisting the stick shift in his hand tightly. He blinks, and grips the steering wheel, thinking. 

Luke is texting someone, and Ashton takes his phone from him, shutting it off, and slipping it in his pocket. Luke stares at him, pink lips parted slightly, and a puppy-ish tilt to his head. 

“Want you to keep me hard, baby.” He says, licking at his bottom lip. “Can you do that for me?” 

Luke smiles sweetly, and nods. 

“I can do that.” He confirms. Ashton kisses his forehead, and backs out of the gravel lot, kicking up dust as they leave the drive-in theatre. Luke smiles prettily at the guy running the shop, probably grateful that they’ve left so he can go home, and Ashton laughs to himself. He finds it comical how sweet Luke appears to other people. Hell, Luke appeared that way to  _ him  _ a long time ago. If he’s being honest, he still does. 

Then, Luke’s hand is finding Ashton’s half-erect cock, and is rubbing it through his jeans as soon as they’re out of seeing range, and Ashton remembers why he’s so stuck on this particular preacher’s boy. 

They speed down the highway, Ashton driving a solid twenty miles over the speed limit, in the hope that maybe he’ll get pulled over, and Luke’s cheek will light up red when Ashton tells him not to stop touching his dick. Luke’s been through this before, he knows the adrenaline Ashton gets in his stomach when he drives this fast over the speed limit, gives him a sense of flying. He’s afraid, afraid of Ashton crashing, of him getting hurt, of him hurting someone else. 

He closes his eyes, and moves his small hands to his zipper, undoing his pants, and pulling the older boy’s cock from the confines of his pants. 

Ashton opens his mouth to say something, but the words die in his mouth when Luke bends down, and kitten licks the head of his cock, tasting a sweetness of his precum, spreading in on his tongue like honey. 

Luke moans at the taste, a stuttered little sound that sends another spurt of precum leaking out of Ashton’s cock like some sort of preteen desperate for someone to so much as  _ breathe  _ on his dick. One of Luke’s hands is keeping him from falling over, and the other is balanced on Ashton’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his balls, searing Ashton through his clothes. 

Ashton bites his lip, and brings one hand to Luke’s head, pushing his mouth down further as he pushes down the gas pedal, speeding them along on the highway. Luke takes it like a champ, suckling Ashton the way the older boy wants, sweet and hard with plenty of tongue. They’ve never done this before, but Luke enjoys trying new things with his boyfriend, and he’s doing his best. Ashton scrapes his fingers through Luke’s soft hair, and lets out a shaky breath. 

“Can’t wait to get you back home.” He mutters, eyes locked on the road, and dick jumping in Luke’s mouth. “Gonna strip you down, push you on your bed. Make you take it.” 

Luke pops off with a pant, spit lining his lips. 

“ _ My  _ bed?” He questions. Ashton nods, the lights from passing cars flickering over his face beautifully. 

“Gonna fuck you right next door to your daddy, Lukey.” He says with a visible smirk. “Maybe you can scream that for me when I push in, huh?” 

Luke bites down _ hard  _ on his bottom lip, shaking his head to himself because Ashton probably does have a daddy kink, and for once, Luke is going to have to say no to something of his. He’ll wait until Ashton asks him, though. 

“Maybe.” He says in his prettiest voice before sinking back down on Ashton’s dick, which is standing up so nicely for him, a prize to be taken. 

“I’m gonna cum in you too, angel.” Ashton mutters, taking the turn into town. “Get you all wet, and then I’m gonna give you a present to help you out.” 

Luke almost bites down in surprise, because he already knows what it is, but he didn’t think Ashton would ever…

“W-What is it?” He asks, stroking Ashton’s cock cooly. Ashton shakes his head, and pushes Luke back down by his neck. 

“Keep your mouth on it, pretty boy.” He smiles. “And I’m not gonna tell you. Not yet, at least. I hope you’re wearing pretty panties under there, sweetheart.” 

Luke nods on Ashton’s cock, because he is, he debated over which pair to wear while seeing Ashton tonight, and he’s convinced that Ashton will like his choice. Ashton practically purrs at Luke’s confirmation, and he scrapes his nails over Luke’s neck in content. 

The rest of the drive is a lot quicker than usual for 

Luke, probably because his throat was stuffed full the whole time. Before he knows it, Ashton is pulling in a block away from the house, and is tugging Luke off his cock, kissing his mouth before turning the car off. 

“C’mon, angel.” He whispers into Luke’s neck, climbing out of the Honda, and gripping Luke’s hand. Luke licks his lips, tasting Ashton on his flesh, and follows Ashton happily to his fenced-in backyard. 

Ashton boosts Luke over the fence by his waist, and then climbs over himself. Getting into Luke’s window is a piece of cake, climbing the lattice, and jumping on the lower roof. Ashton goes first, and helps Luke across with firm hands gripping his thin waist. 

“Thank you.” Luke sighs into Ashton’s mouth when they stumble into his room, sending a cool breeze tumbling through the four walls, shaking his door. 

“Anything for you.” Ashton says back, his hands creeping over Luke’s body, feeling his goose-bumped flesh and shaking bones. Even in the low light of the room, Ashton can still see the blush flooding Luke’s cheeks, the boy still unused to Ashton’s affectionate side. 

“I had a really good first date.” Luke smiles, and Ashton hums. He dips down, and presses a kiss to Luke’s throat. 

“It’s not over yet, Luke.” He says in a low voice. Luke shivers; Ashton feels it in his hands. 

He grips the smaller boy tighter, and manhandles him onto his neatly made bed, tossing him gently onto the blue comforter. He pushes his hips, sending Luke up towards his pillows, eyebrows knotted. 

Ashton takes a second to toss his jacket aside, and turn on one of Luke’s lamps before attacking Luke’s mouth, happy to be on top again, biting his bottom lip. Luke squirms, his hands fisting in Ashton’s t-shirt as he kisses back. 

Ashton isn’t wasting time, and within seconds of pressing his mouth to Luke’s, his hands are up his shirt, feeling the soft skin of his chest and stomach, pushing the soft material up until it hits Luke’s collar bone. The older boy wraps his hands around Luke’s ribcage somewhat protectively, and slides down, kissing his chest and stomach. 

“My good boy.” Ashton mutters, biting Luke’s stomach just below his navel. It’s a little weird, and it honestly shouldn’t turn Luke on, but it does, because Ashton is just so  _ animalistic  _ when it comes to loving him, and Luke can never get enough. 

“Harder.” He whimpers. Ashton hardly bats an eye, just smirks to himself before sinking his teeth more firmly into Luke’s skin. Luke practically melts right then and there, the long amount of foreplay in the car has rendered him practically useless and desperate for  _ anything  _ the older boy will give him. 

Ashton mouths at Luke’s torso for a moment while the younger strips himself of his t-shirt, and starts to pull on Ashton’s. Ashton allows him to take it off, and throw it to the opposite side of the room. 

“Desperate for it?” He purrs, nosing at Luke’s jaw, reeling at the feeling of Luke’s fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. Luke nods, and cants his hips up, ready for more. Ashton hushes him gently, and kisses him again, demanding for Luke to open his mouth so their tongues can dance freely between them. As the older boy sucks on the tip of Luke’s tongue, his hands wander downwards, caressing Luke’s sides and gripping his bony hips with just that hint of softness on them. “Show me how desperate.” 

Luke nods, and kisses Ashton’s throat before sitting up, brushing Ashton off of him. He gets off the bed, and unbuttons his jeans before sinking to his knees at the foot of the bed. Ashton meets him there, spreading his legs to make room for his angel. 

Luke doesn’t want to waste time, desperate to feel Ashton in his mouth, and he’s pulling Ashton’s belt from the loops before Ashton can even fully spread his legs. Luke does something incredibly cheeky then, surprising Ashton when he takes the belt between his teeth, biting down hard on the leather, and closing his eyes in pleasure. He moans around it, muffled and rugged, but clear enough for Ashton’s dick to twitch in interest. 

He’s never really had the thought to gag Luke, too desperate to hear his noises, but the younger boy is looking mighty fine with that in his mouth...maybe Ashton could tie him down with it...or slap his ass…

“Slut.” Ashton comments, pulling the belt from Luke’s mouth, setting it on the floor. The word doesn’t carry heat for Luke anymore, especially considering Ashton says it more as a compliment than anything else. In fact, he preens under it, and his small hands work Ashton’s cock out of his pants faster than usual. 

He strokes it, feeling how hard Ashton has been, for so long now. Luke is impressed with Ashton’s self-control. If this had been a few months ago, Luke wouldn’t have been sure if he could stop Ashton from fucking him dry when he’s this horny. Things have changed. 

“Fuck my throat.” He gets out. He looks at Ashton with his prettiest blue eyes, his bottom lip stuck out in a small pout. Ashton drags that pouty bottom lip down with his thumb, and shakes his head. 

“Is that really how desperate you are, angel?” 

“Please fuck my throat?” Luke corrects, coy and cute. 

“Don’t play games with me, Luke.” Ashton growls. “You know you shouldn’t be playing with fire.” 

“I don’t mind getting burned.” Luke fires back, confident here on his knees in front of his older, more experienced boyfriend. 

“Good.” Ashton says. “Open your mouth.”

Luke does as he’s told, and Ashton thumbs at his lip, assessing what he has to work with. He tilts his head to the side, and spits into Luke’s unexpecting mouth. 

Luke flinches backwards, surprised, but hardly misses a beat afterwards, keeping his mouth open in case Ashton wants more. 

Jesus, sometimes Ashton forgets how utterly  _ naughty  _ this boy is.  _ Fuck _ . 

He squeezes his dick, and Luke furrows his eyebrows.

“Swallow it.” Ashton demands in a broken voice, and Luke is lightning-quick to obey, swallowing Ashton’s spit like he was born to do it. 

“Ashy, please.” Luke whines, tilting his head backwards when he's done as he's demanded. “Put it in my mouth.” 

Ashton rolls his eyes. 

“You’re such a whore, angel, I can’t believe you.” 

Luke pouts again, and strokes Ashton’s dick earnestly. 

“Please?” He says. “I wanna feel it in my throat, Ash.” 

Ashton relents less out of giving Luke what he wants, more out of horniness, considering Luke is delivering some heavy stuff, and Ashton is  _ desperate as fuck _ .

“Alright, babes.” He decides, licking his mouth before feeding Luke his cock, letting the greedy boy suck the tip. “You can't have it very long. I want it in your hole.”

Luke nods, and continues to suck, being obedient and keeping his hands flat on his thighs. 

Luke doesn't know what it is about Ashton's dick that makes him want it all the time. He doesn't really care, either. Ashton is thick, and he's sweet on Luke's tongue, and there's nothing quite like the gasp Ashton makes when Luke does his job  _ just  _ right. Riling up his rowdy boyfriend with nothing but his tongue and pretty eyes is Luke’s favorite pastime, and he gets  _ incredibly  _ excited doing it. 

It's probably not normal, enjoying having cock in your mouth this much, but as Ashton bucks his hips a little, spilling that sweet precum down Luke's throat, he thinks he really couldn't care less. 

“Okay, Angel.” Ashton decides after he almost lets go into the younger boy’s mouth. “That's enough, cmon.” 

“That’s enough. Luke, get off.” He demands, and Luke scowls, ignoring his boyfriend in favor of taking him down his throat again. Ashton groans, tossing his head back when Luke gags helplessly on it, making the prettiest noise, and dripping spit. His grip on Luke’s soft hair tightens, and he yanks the pretty boy backwards. 

As soon as Luke is completely off, Ashton is darting forward, and gripping the pretty boy’s jaw. It’s a lighting quick movement, and Luke should probably have been afraid that Ashton would hit him, but he knew better. 

“What did I say, Luke?” 

Luke gives Ashton big, watery blue eyes, and shrugs. 

“You know. You know, naughty boy. Say it.” 

Luke closes his eyes, savoring the twist of heat Ashton’s demands sent through him before swallowing the thick spit that had collected in his mouth. 

“You said that was enough. That I needed to get off.” He says sheepishly, bending his head out of submission. “But I wasn’t done, Ashy.” 

“I don’t care, baby.” Ashton says back, letting his hand fall from Luke’s jaw down to his throat, squeezing it a little to tease him. “You do what I tell you when you tell you. You damn well know that.” 

“Yeah?” Luke practically purrs, pushing himself further into Ashton’s hands, letting himself be owned. “What’re you gonna do about it?” 

“I’ve half a mind to beat your ass with that belt for this kind of behavior.” Ashton comments. He doesn’t sound angry, which doesn’t honestly surprise Luke. He just sounds...disappointed, which he knows will get Luke to give it up much faster than him being angry will. “But, I think you’d like that, so not now. Now, I’m going to fuck that ass of yours, angel.”  

Luke lifts the corner of his mouth in a smirk, and bends his head back in a nod. 

“Yes sir.” He breathes. Ashton bends down and practically fucks his mouth with his tongue while Luke whimpers like a kitty. Picking him up by his armpits, Ashton lifts Luke clean off the floor before  _ throwing  _ him on the bed. 

Luke’s blue eyes go wide as Ashton climbs over him, trapping his face in his hands, and kissing him again with force, making Luke lay flat under him, completely helpless. 

“I wanna see what you’ve got on under these jeans, Luke.” 

The use of his name rather than a pet one makes Luke open his mouth, a soft moan escaping. 

“Yeah.” He answers, his hands flying down to his jeans. Ashton stays caged over him while Luke works his pants off, exposing his pure black Lounge underwear, gripping his hips so tight and leaving his skin bare. Ashton glances down, his mouth practically watering at the sight of his boy so naughty. 

“You wanna know something?” Luke whispers after throwing his jeans on the floor beside their shirts. Ashton nods. 

“Tell me, baby.” He practically purrs, getting himself a feel of the younger boy’s hips just because he can. 

“I thought about getting the bra that goes with this.” He whispers into Ashton’s shoulder, a dirty,  _ filthy  _ secret. Luke feels Ashton’s breath hitch. 

“Yeah?” He asks, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Luke’s panties, pulling on the strong straps. “Just for me?” 

“Just for you.” Luke confirms. Ashton looks at him, and is just  _ blown away  _ by how fucking  _ attractive  _ he is right now. He reaches to the floor, locating his phone from his back pocket. 

“Stay still, baby.” He tells him before sitting up to take a picture of him, his arms up above his head, his hair a mess, looking like a proper angel in the lights from the lamps. Ashton nearly cums from taking a picture. 

“Does that look nice?” Luke asks, smirking a bit. Ashton nods. 

“Of fucking course it does.” He whispers in his ear. He pulls Luke’s panties down his legs without asking. “Next time I see you, that bra better be on you.” 

Luke smiles. 

“You’d like that?” 

“Love that.” Ashton answers, having his way with Luke’s neck, marking it up. “You’d be just like a girl. It would match your hole, huh? That’s what it feels like, you know. A girl.” 

Luke bites his lip, conflicted on that. He chooses not to say anything. 

“Does that bother you, little one?” Ashton teases, dragging his fingers down Luke’s thighs, squeezing his ass when he reaches it. “Being compared to a girl?” 

“I’m not a girl.” Luke says in answer. 

“No, you’re not, baby. This hard cock definitely says so.” Ashton responds with a smile. He climbs back up Luke’s body, and rubs his nose under his ear before sliding a finger over his tight hole. “I won’t do it if it bothers you, babe.” 

Luke licks his bottom lip in thought, not used to Ashton giving him this choice. 

“It doesn’t bother me.” 

“Don’t lie, Luke.” 

“I’m not.” Luke assures, kissing Ashton while the older boy slips his finger inside Luke’s body. “Promise.” 

“Lube, honey?” Ashton asks, and Luke nods to the nightstand. Ashton retrieves it before slicking his fingers up, pressing kisses to Luke’s throat. “Does that feel good, angel?” 

Luke tips his head back, and nods, earning himself a sharp pinch on his thigh. 

“C’mon, you know better.” Ashton tuts. 

“Feels good.” He confirms. Ashton looks up at him, apparently not pleased. He reaches to the side, and takes Luke’s discarded panties. 

“If you’re not going to do what I want with this mouth,” Ashton starts, pressing the material to Luke’s lips. “Then you’ll do nothing with it.” 

Luke opens his mouth obediently, and Ashton presses the expensive underwear inside. Luke looks absolutely  _ ravishing  _ with the material in his mouth, keeping absolutely silent. He looks up at Ashton with his mouth full and his doe eyes watering a bit. Ashton has half a mind to tie his hands to the headboard to keep him from squirming. 

But, to be honest, Ashton likes it. 

“Tap three times on my shoulder if you need to stop.” He says, kissing down Luke’s stomach as he presses his first finger inside the younger boy. Luke nods in response, loving this plan already. He gets to cry and thrash as much as he wants, and Ashton won’t stop unless Luke does something specific, no questions asked. Luke knows Ashton won’t push him far enough to have to use their safe sign. 

“That’s my boy.” Ashton comments, working his finger harder into the younger boy. He keeps going with his kisses to Luke’s surprise, kissing the hollows of his hips. While slipping a second finger inside of him, Ashton goes lower, bending Luke’s legs at the knees to expose his hole. 

“Look at your hole, baby. Look how badly it needs to be filled with something.” Ashton muses. Luke bucks his hips like a whiny brat, but Ashton just chuckles. “That’s it. Show me how badly you need it. How badly you need me.” 

Luke is knotting his eyebrows in pleasure when Ashton does something he  _ did not  _ expect. Alongside his finger, knuckle-deep in his hole, Ashton’s tongue is darting out to lick at Luke’s smooth skin. Bucking his hips up, Luke squeezes his eyes shut, mostly in surprise than anything. 

“Fuck.” He squeaks, muffled heavily by his underwear. Ashton smirks, Luke can feel it against his thigh while the older boy fucks him a little harder with his finger, licking around his digit, he slips he a second one inside. 

“Like that, honey?” He questions after a lick. Luke nods, trying to sit up to look at his boyfriend, but Ashton shoves him back flat. “C’mon baby, don’t you like that?” 

Ashton licks his hole again, nice and wet, making Luke essentially see stars. Luke tries sitting up again, and says something through his gag, coming out as nothing. 

“No?” Ashton smirks, looking at his boyfriend, who tries to shake his head. Ashton raises his eyebrows, amused by Luke’s inability to talk. “Guess I won’t do it again, then.” 

Luke thrashes, drawing his eyebrows together, and whining as loud as his gag will allow. He shakes his head, trying to beg his older boyfriend to do it again. He’s never felt it before, and  _ jesus  _ it’s good. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Ashton shrugs, slipping his third finger in. Luke presses his hips down into the mattress. “You know I only listen to words.” 

Luke pouts, and Ashton  _ lives  _ off of it, the way he gets fussy and whiny when he doesn’t get what he wants. 

“You want me to eat you out, angel? Want to feel my tongue up your ass, you spoiled brat, huh? Is that what you need?”  

Luke nods, channeling all of his willpower to keeping his hips on the mattress. He knows Ashton won’t give him what he wants if he misbehaves. 

“You really are filthy, did you know that?” Ashton asks, pressing his three fingers in harder and tighter, brutalizing Luke until his pretty skin is flushed with blood and sweat, tears falling in frustration and pleasure. 

Luke goes pliant, the way Ashton wants him to be, soft and easy and open to the humiliation he craves so fucking badly. He wants Ashton to do it again, to hold his hands, to tie them to the headboard, and do whatever he wants. Luke really is filthy, thinking about all the things he would let Ashton do to him, the things he would let Ashton say to him and call him. He wouldn’t just  _ let  _ him do it, either. He’ll  _ beg  _ for it. 

Ashton spits on Luke’s hole, getting it on his fingers too before pulling all three digits out. He presses his mouth to Luke’s hole, pressing his tongue inside of him without warning. Luke cries out, nearly kicking Ashton in the face because it feels  _ blindingly  _ good inside of him. Almost better than Ashton’s cock. Hot and warm and wet, Luke presses harder against Ashton’s face, begging and pleading for more through his expensive gag.  

Ashton’s hands  _ dig  _ into Luke’s hips, silencing his whining without saying anything, his tongue a little too busy causing Luke hell to actually form words. He fucks Luke with his tongue, pleased at how open the younger boy is, just  _ giving  _ it up to Ashton like he was born to do it. 

Ashton honestly wouldn’t be surprised. 

“That’s my boy.” He says when he’s finally had enough, watching with interest as Luke whimpers and squirms his way down Ashton’s thick fingers inside of him. “Look at yourself.” 

Luke does the exact opposite, closing his eyes and opening his mouth nearly wide enough to spit his gag out, but Ashton knows he won’t; knows he doesn’t want to. 

“You take it so easily, baby. Do you think I could put four up there? How far would you let me go?” Ashton says. “How much could you take?” 

The look Luke gives him is so clear that Ashton couldn’t have misinterpreted if he wanted to.

_ I could take it all _ . 

Satisfied, the older boy pulls his fingers out. 

“Let’s see you prove it.” He says, dark, and downright filthy. Luke nearly snaps his neck nodding, watching the older boy straighten out, the muscle on his stomach rippling like water in the soft light. 

He works his way onto his elbows, and watches Ashton retrieve a condom from Luke’s night stand behind the Bible that he keeps there in case his daddy checks him. With an interested expression, Ashton picks the thick book up. Handing Luke the condom, he gazes over the black cover of it. 

Luke sits all the way up, straddled by Ashton, and unwraps the condom with shaking fingers. While he rolls it down Ashton’s absolutely  _ burning  _ flesh, he observes the way Ashton looks at the Bible, his fingers stroking the gold lettering on the front. 

“You’re crazy, Luke.” He says in a low voice. His green eyes lock with Luke’s, and Luke suddenly feels very light headed. “Believing in this just to please your daddy.” Ashton tosses the heavy book over his shoulder, and leans back over the younger boy, kissing him, even over the cloth in his mouth. “Do you remember what I said to you when I fucked you in your church in front of your God?” 

Luke nods, feelings tears drip off his chin. He feels so fucking dirty, and he  _ loves  _ it. He feels Ashton’s tip press against his hole. As he pushes in the first inch, Ashton takes the gag out of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“What did I tell you, Luke?” He questions, pushing more inside of him. Luke lick his lips, his spine burning, before answering. 

“You told me…” He takes a second to catch his breath.  “You told me that you were my God now.” 

“That's right. What does that mean?” 

“It means…” Luke gasps when Ashton pushes his cock in deeper. “It means I don't pray anymore. I only worship you.” 

“That’s it.” Ashton grits out. He rests one hand on Luke’s stomach, pressing against the fine muscles and clamps the other on the boy’s hip, holding him in place. 

Their fuck is quicker than usual; Ashton blames it on the obscene amount of foreplay Luke managed to coax him into. As he gets closer and closer, completely lost in the absolute burning pleasure from Luke and his distracting beauty, he presses the heel of his palm to Luke’s lower belly, making the smaller boy cry out. Ashton quickly clamps his hand down over Luke’s mouth, stilling his hips for a moment to listen for footsteps outside the door. When he doesn’t hear any, he continues fucking his younger boyfriend while Luke looks up at him like he really is a god. 

“You almost there, Luke?” He wonders out loud as he nears his tipping point. Luke nods, biting down on his bottom lip so he won’t moan out again.

“Good.” Ashton confirms, his free hand closing around Luke’s cock just as he hits his orgasm with a soft groan. “Jesus.” 

“Awe, Ashton.” Luke whines, bucking his hips desperately into Ashton’s hand. “C’mon, please.” 

Ashton, though shaken and tired from his own stunning orgasm, complies with Luke’s whimpering wishes, and strokes him until he’s cumming too, soft and dripping down his bruised knuckles.

“Good boy, Luke.” Ashton groans, wiping his hand off on Luke’s rapidly rising belly. When he’s finished, he drops down and rests his forehead against Luke’s while they both desperately try and catch their breath. 

“Was good, Ash.” Luke says, gentle blue eyes opening and fingers coming to touch at his jaw bone. “So good.” 

“A good first date, yeah?” Ashton chuckles, and then, almost without thought, he strokes the sweaty strands of Luke’s fringe to the side and kisses his forehead. 

“A great one.” Luke agrees with a smile. His fingers move from Ashton’s jaw down to his wrist, circling his pulse point and breathing deeply to get his breath back. 

While Luke calms down a bit, Ashton pulls out of him slowly, undeniably satisfied when a small trail of his cum follows his cock on the way out. He coaxes Luke to let him go, and gets off the bed to clean himself off with the tissues Luke keeps on his nightstand, like the perfect boy he is. The younger boy turns his head to track Ashton’s movements, exposing the attractive ivory expanse of his neck, like a swan. Ashton has to look away as he searches the floor for his jeans. 

He gets dressed mechanically, trying not to think about the boy on the bed. He knows that if he does, he’ll never leave. 

“Stay.” Luke says when Ashton leans down to kiss him goodbye. 

Luke is encased in the soft light of his lamp, and tucked sweetly under his thick comforter, pale skin tempting Ashton to no end. 

Saying no is the hardest thing he’s ever done. 

“Look what you’re doing to me.” Ashton laughs as he presses a kiss to Luke’s nose. 

“Ash, I-” Luke starts as Ashton pulls away, preparing to lower himself out of the window. His voice hiccups in his throat. 

“Don’t say it, Luke.” Ashton says firmly. His voice sounds oddly syrupy as well. 

“But, I think-”

“No.” Ashton says, and, as he lowers himself out of the window frame, does his best to not imagine his boyfriend laying on his bed with a confused expression, the ghost of  _ I love you  _ still on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
